


Unforgivable

by HughMungas69



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sister incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lesbain Sex, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Sister Incest, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HughMungas69/pseuds/HughMungas69
Summary: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, half sisters drawn as close as family can be by  circumstance. The world begins to show just how crazy it is as the pair train to be amongst the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. A little crazy just might be what pushes them closer than family or pulls them further apart than strangers.





	1. THIS IS A THEORY NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ IF INTERESTED

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was the first fanfic I write and am still writing. Just wanted that to be clear as well as these first bunch of posts are just me moving everything from fanfiction.net to here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half baked theory that I thought really made sense but had no idea how to make public, so I’m just putting it here because Unforgivable has had WAY more success over her. Btw I love all of you for the support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey eyveryone. 
> 
> Now I know what you’re thinking: ‘dude, da fuck is this?’ The answer: A sweaty tryhard of a fanboy coming up with a theory about his favourite anime that fits so perfectly in an attempt to redeem the writers cause let’s face it, if this was the way the intended for a character to be then they’re really big fans of letting us figure it out.

So let’s get this out of the way for the poor shmucks that didn’t read he 86 signs I put up and just jumped straight to the meat of things in search of some B grade porn. This is not chapter 9 of Unforgivable, this is my own personal RWBY theory that I wanted to put out there and chose Unforgivable as it’s got the most exposure of anything I’ve ever done. If you haven’t seen all of RWBY including volume 6 or just frankly don’t care, fir that first group fix that NOW. For that second groooup... fuck off its my account, I can post whatever I want. I’m just kidding, please don’t leave me you people are the only for of proof I have a reason to exist, god damn it I’m being edgy again. 

SPOILER CENTRAL FROM HERE ON OUT!!!

This theory is all about Adam, and the seeming blunder the writers made in volume 6nwith his character and the wastage of a good character in his death. More specially, this is about showing a really obscure point of view that actually makes his actions fit perfectly and his death poetic justice at it’s finest. And no, there’s not going to be any head cannon cause people who use head cannon to “prove” their own theories can join the 4chan partyvan! Onto the actual theory. 

Let’s adress the main issue a lot of people had with volume 6 Adam, the massive change of what his character was about. Initially he starts out as a figure of moral ambiguity for Blake, a man fighting for a just cause but using bad methods who makes Blake question if she was any better. Then by his final moments, he’s little more than a bitter ex, throwing tantrums over Blake finding a new love interest in Yang (let’s face it, bumbleby is all but cannon, stop reeeeeeing and accept it), and is defeated way too easily compared to his showings in the past. Well if you thought of Adam this way, sorry but the writers got your ass. 

Adam was never about grey morals, or making Blake question her own objective goodness. Right from the very beginning he was always about his own selfish and simplistic motivation and personal self satisfaction that can all be summed up in a metaphor for his mask and scar. Here’s my proof. 

Across the whole series Adam does very little for anyone else, almost always acting for his direct satisfaction. Some of the few times he does make direct actions for the immediate benefit of others are when he saves Ghira, leads SDC robberies and accepts Cinders offer. All of these events have 3 things in commonm the all make him look like a good revolutionary, all come before he attacks Blake in volume 3, and ALL result in human death. 

When he saves Ghira, he’s uses moonslice to gogt the person shooting at him, resulting in him getting praised. In the chronologically first SDC robbery we see him involved in, he slashes his way through multiple human guards and even tries to straight up murder one with a sadistic grin on his face. The second robbery doesn’t have any on screen human deaths, but it is heavily implied by the dialogue between him and Blake that the bombs they’re planting will either harm or kill the crew. Initially Adam rejects Cinder’s offer, but later gives in after a show of force and resources at Cinder’s disposal, directly leading to two terrorist attacks against Vale, one being enough to nearly destroy the whole city. 

Adam in the earlier volumes is obsessed with causing as much human suffering as he can as all of his actions are directly followed by such. But then he finds Blake again. The man says it himself, once Blake rejects him again he devoted himself to her suffering and misery, starting with Yang. 

Now look at everything he does from Volume 4 till his death. He has Blake spied on, sends her old best friend to kill her family, tries to kidnap her, shifts his focus from an important mission that’s going arise to taunting her, proactively hunts her down, tries to stab her again, tries to kill Yang again, and even his final attempt when he goes for the broken half of Gambol Shroud is targeted at Blake. 

People say his outburst in volume 6 come out of nowhere, that its forced out of his character when its not at all. Ever since Blake left him in the black trailer he’s slowly become more and more obsessive. It’s a slow deconstruction as he’s progressively exposed for what he really is. 

His motivation of causing human death is all hidden under his guise as a revolutionary, his mask. The symbol other’s use to show their belief in their cause is what Adam uses to hide the monster he really is, to hide the scar that leaves him blind to half of the truth. It’s when Blake leaves that the mask starts to slip, his selfish motivations become more and more apparent. He ends up so blinded by his single minded obsession that he doesn’t even see his power in the White Fang slipping away. Blake is the one that takes off his mask, it’s becaise of her the whole world sees the real Adam. 

Once he’s booted from the White Fang Adam trades his mask for a simple blindfold. He’s done pretending to be a proud fighter for a noble cause, instead trading it for the guise of a vengeful figure coming back to haunt Blake. Notice the insults he throws at Blake in their scuffle before the Yang fight, he tries to scare her, make her question whether she can ever truly escape him. Once again it’s Blake who makes Adam shed his final mask, as she holds firm under his intimidation. 

For the first time in the character’s history, Adam let’s his true motivation run free, let’s others openly see his scar. He rants, screams, and gets infuriated over Blake being able to walk away. Now we come to the peak of Adam’s character, his death. His undoing starts with a familiar showdown of him and Yang but this time it’s Adam that charges in. Yang by this point has learnt to keep her own emotion on the wraps while Adam I’d fully unleashing his for the first time. She catches his sword, the thing Adam uses to hurt people. That may sound dumb but trust me, it’s coming up in a second. So she stops the sword and disarms him and finally throws it over a cliff. 

Throughout all of Adam’s life on the show all he’s ever done is hurt people. Physically, mentally, emotionally, all he knows how to do is hurt people, primarily with his sword. Once Yang discards it, notice what he runs for to use as a weapon. The broken half of Gambol Shroud. Without his sword, all Adam is left with is the remnants of the old Blake, the one he mentally dominated and tormented the whole time he knew her. Then the new Blake, one no longer afraid of Adam, no longer doubting whether she was any better stabs him with it at the same time Yang stabs him in the back with the other half. 

Adam’s scar since the black trailer has been his obsession with Blake, and his unrelenting want to have her back. That same obsession let him see only half the truth. He could see Blake was getting stronger and further from his reach, but he never saw why. Yang. She’s the reason Blake was able to escape Adam, the realisation that there will always be other people who care about you is what made her strong enough to leave him behind. It’s that same blindness to Yang that seals his fate, insuring he had no way of survival. He ultimately dies with, and is killed by the broken girl he’d been chasing the whole time we new him. But unlike Blake, who’s given the chance to be remade, Adam is allowed to disappear. That to me at least, sounds like a pretty well done death for any character. 

Well I hope you enjoyed reading that mega theory. Do you agree or am I just a dickhead speaking out of my ball sack? Comment your opinions and remember, this is just my own opinion. Have fun and see you in chapter 9.


	2. Something Starting

**l** Ruby was walking down the dark, empty Vale street, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest after what had just happened to her.

' _Stopping a dust robbery, meeting an actual huntress and THE professor Ozpin?! Nothing is ever going to top this!'_

Under her hood a childish grin spread on Ruby's face. She loved moments like these, the feeling of childish glee spreading from the highest hair on her head to the soles of her feet. It was always welcome but most of all it was… _refreshing._

Ruby was snapped out of her blissful state by the sound of what she thought were shotguns and rockets going off in the building next to her. She turned nonchalantly in time to see a tall, bear like man come flying out the window and land in front of her. When she looked back up her silver eyes were met with a deep familiar red that could only belong to one person, Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang, is that you?" Ruby cocked her head to the left.

"Oh! Hey Sis!" Yang's voice was distinct. Still the same fun loving tone she'd grown up with but one that somehow pulled off being mature. Her eyes changed from blood red to a soft and warm lilac.

"What are you doing here?" Yang sighed.

"It's a long story." Ruby put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Really? You really going to cheap out like that?"

"Whaaaaaat? It really is a long story!" Yang wore a mocking pout face but knowing her, it's just as likely she was actually serious.

"Just hurry up and spill." Yang walked over and put her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Awwwww, but then I won't have as much time with my adorable little baby sis before I have to leave for Beacon!" Yang put her other arm around Ruby to pull her in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Yaaaaang! Let go of me!" Ruby squirmed slightly under the blonde's hold. She didn't really mind this one bit. But for the sake of keeping up Yang's little game she let her inner child have control.

"Neveeeeer! I'm not letting you go until I have to get on the airship!" Yang was genuinely enjoying the little exchange. She loved these little childish segments from her otherwise matured sis.

"Uhhhh about that…" Yang looked puzzled.

"Huh?" A light bulb flicked on in Ruby's head for her to have her own fun.

"It's also a bit of a long story" Ruby couldn't help but smirk when she saw Yang's face which looked cute while also looking annoyed.

"If it's going to be like that then we can both wait till we get back to the apartment." Yang let go and stuck her tongue out before getting bumblebee and accompanying Ruby home.

* * *

_(Back in their apartment)_

"So I told him 'let's kiss and make up' right? And the dumbass actually fell for it!" Yang burst out laughing slamming her fist against the table. Ruby couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her sisters reaction to her own story.

"Aww but the best part, THE VERY, best part, when he went in for it… I PUNCHED HIM HALFWAY ACROSS THE CLUB!" Yang busted out in even more extreme laughter, banging the table with one hand and holding her stomach with the other. This time Ruby couldn't help but laugh herself. It wasn't that the joke was funny (it really wasn't), it was because Yang's outburst was so over the top, she couldn't help but join in.

"Hehehe… Anyway, whHAt's your story?" Yang wiped a tear from her eye and leans back in her seat.

Ruby went on to recall her run in with Roman Torchwich and how she'd met Ozpin and been enrolled for Beacon academy a year early. Yang pulled Ruby into a hug so tight, backbreaking would be an understatement.

"EEEEEEEEEEP! My baby sis is coming to beacon with me! This! Is! PERFECT!"

"Yaa..aaang..!"

"Yeah sis?" Yang was still energetic and loud while Ruby was having the life squeeze from her like catchup from a bottle.

"Yaaaang… Can't… BREAAAAATHE…!"

"Oh. Sorry bout that." Yang let her go and Ruby immediately dropped to her hands and knees gasping for air. ' _Sorry?! I thought I was gonna die!'_ Yang knelt down and hugged Ruby's head, causing he cheeks to flush red

"I'm so happy, that you get to come with me." Perhaps the thing Ruby admired most about her sister was how at the flip of a switch, she could go from energetic and fun loving, to loving and calm. Any minor annoyance she felt towards Yang about the hug of death instantly left her. Ruby couldn't help but stay there being held by Yang, taking in the feeling of warmth that radiated every time she was around.

"Ummm, Yang? Can I get up?" Yang gave a cute mischievous giggle

"Nope…" Ruby shut her eyes gently and embraced Yang around her waist. There was a long moment where the two stayed there in silence, enjoying the warmth they felt around each other. Yang's head suddenly jolted upright.

"Oh shit! We've gotta get packing!" Yang exclaimed before pulled away and ran to their bedroom

"Huh?" Ruby said blankly, her mind was only half in the present. Yang poked her head out from the door

"The airship for Beacon leaves at noon tomorrow and you haven't even started packing!" Ruby blitzed into the room and frantically started packing.

* * *

_E(The next day just before the two got on the airship)_

"Yang! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Ruby called to her sister who had seriously started lagging behind

Ruby looked down at her scroll to see that the time was **11:57pm** and when she looked over her shoulder she estimated they were about 550m from the airship and had a massive crowd blocking them. At this rate they weren't going to make it. Ruby knew exactly what she had to do. She ran back to Yang and grabbed heraround her waist.

"Hold on tight!"

Ruby picked her sister up, and shot off with her semblance, flying over everyone's heads. As fast as she was going she knew it wasn't going to be fast enough. She pushed herself further, blitzing through the air faster than they eye could track.

Once she was over the crowd she slowed until finally deactivating her semblance. It wasn't until she and Yang were onboard before she took a moment to breathe. She huffed and puffed over her knees while Yang patted her back.

"Nice job on getting us here on time sis" Yang was her same cherry self. Too winded to speak Ruby just stuck up a thumb before returning the hand to her knee.

* * *

_(First night at Beacon)_

Ruby sighed as she laid back on her sleeping bag in her pyjamas. It had been a looooooong day for her. The chaotic race to make it on time and the awkward social interactions all left her feeling drained. What she needed now was the tried and true classic, sleep.

"Everything ok Ruby?" Yang was chilling in a 'paint me like one of your French girls' style.

"Nothing really. Just a little tired." Ruby yawned loudly and rubbed her eye.

"Meet anyone new today?" Yang was being nonchalant as always.

"Actually yeah. After you left me to go catch up with all your friends from Signal," Ruby gave Yang a pouty face to which she responded with a goofy grin.

"I accidentally tripped over this one girl's bags. I honestly expected her to rouse on me more but she was pretty nice about it, especially since they had a metric shit-tonne of dust in them."

"Well it's good to see that my forgiveness wasn't wasted on you."

Both girls looked up to see an average height girl with snow white hair, blue eyes like diamonds and skin almost as naturally pale as Ruby's wearing blue pyjamas.

"I don't think we ever got each other's names. Weiss Schnee." Weiss bent over slightly and stuck her hand out to shake

"Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you miss Schnee" Ruby sat up and shook Weiss's hand as they exchanged friendly smiles. Almost as soon as Weiss let go of Ruby's hand she felt a much stronger grip take her hand.

"I'm Yang! Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss seemed slightly taken aback by Yang's enthusiastic greeting and.. _firm,_ grip.

"Umm, nice to meet you miss Xaoi Long. Likewise miss Rose. If I may ask, is there, uhhhhh, anything between you to?" Weiss's face ran red with embarrassment just from asking.

"Were half sisters, actually." Yang really didn't mind the mistake but just for shits and gigs she pretended to be seriously offended

"Oh god! I am so sorry! I really didn't know!" Yang jokingly slapped Weiss's on the back

"It's all good princess! I was just muckin' about." While Weiss was being wrapped up in Yang's game, Ruby couldn't help but notice a girl with black hair, amber eyes and a black bow in her hair who was looking at them. Realising they'd been caught staring, both of them put their heads back down.

* * *

_(Three months later)_

Ruby slumped her head on the desk in boredom. ' _Why does every lesson with professor Port have to be so goddamn boring?!'_ Mentally Ruby put on her worst impression of Port. '' _Today children, we're going to learn how to handle large grimm such as deathstalkers. In your many years I've dealt with countless numbers of them. With that said, rookies like you should be very weary of them. I still remember how much trouble my first one gave me…' And then he goes on for the rest of the lesson! Every! Single! TIME!'_

Ruby turned he head to see what the rest of her team were doing. Weiss was practically half asleep, making an admirable but feeble attempt to gain anything from Port's story. Blake had her chair back and was reading a book on her lap ' _probably Ninjas of Love'_ and Yang was doing something on her scroll under the desk ' _probably playing a game'_.

Ruby gave a tiny squeak once Yang put her scroll away and she realised she'd been caught staring. Before either of them could say anything the bell signaled the end of class. Yang stood up and patted Ruby's back.

"Common, we've got combat training with professor Goodwich. It'll be a nice change of pace and should wake you right up." The whole world around Ruby seemingly disappeared as she was locked in those warm lilac eyes she treasured so dearly.

"Sure…."

 


	3. Complications and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their leader is through being bored off her tits in Port’s class, team RWBY have a combat lesson with professor Goodwitch. While Weiss and Blake handle themselves just fine, have Ruby and Yang bitten off more than they can chew?

 

Ruby was standing in the locker room where she grabbed her precious baby, Crescent Rose. In its current form it resembled a car jack more than a weapon. She'd changed out of her uniform into her casual attire which consisted of a black shirt, sweater, tall boots and combat skirt, the later two had a red trim, complete with a red corset, cape and hood. Yang on the other hand wore a yellow top under a brown sleeveless coat that showed her gut, a bright orange scarf, black short shorts with a brown short skirt and boots and to top it off, two gold bracelets.

Ruby noticed a couple of boys who would stare at Yang from the corner and then flick their heads away. She tapped Yang on the shoulder who watched what they did from the corner of her eye and gave a no-big-deal shrug. _'Oh right. She's no doubt use to people looking at her and her… assets, from a far.'_ Yang was tall and fit but hand the bust of fully grown fast food addict. Ruby gave her own pair a glance. _'Dammit Yang! Why'd you have to grow into a full on D cup while I'm stuck at B! Wait… what the fuck am I thinking?!'_ Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and smacked her cheeks.

"Time to go sis." Yang grabbed Ruby by the wrist, getting a small squeak out of her.

"Aren't you just the cutest little sister that ever lived?" Ruby's face went from pale as snow to as red as her cape.

"Y-y-you're so mean Yang!"

* * *

_(Now in professor Goodwich's class)_

"Before we get into the meat of today's lesson, I want to quickly go over aura and semblance one last time. First, who can tell me what aura is?" They stood in a large open room with a tall ceiling. In the middle of the open space stood a tall woman with platinum blonde hair and emerald eyes wearing black heels and tights, a white long sleeve shirt with faint black stripes and glasses. All the children knew her as Glynda Goodwich. A hand shot up from the edge of the group.

"Yes, miss Nikos?" Pyrrha Nikos was one of the most renown huntresses in training. Her red hair was in a large ponytail, it suited her gold crown and spartan themed armour perfectly.

"Aura is the physical manifestations of our souls. It lets our bodies take hits that otherwise would be fatal. Most huntsmen and huntresses use it as their primary defence, although that's a double edged sword as aura is finite and is drained when it takes damaged and can break."

"Well said miss Nikos. Two important points are that your aura regenerates over time and if it breaks, once it returns, it can also heal wounds you have sustained. Finally, who can explain what a semblance is? Yes, miss Belladonna?" Blake didn't waste a single second.

"A semblance is a special ability that someone with an aura possess." Blake answerd.

"Short and simple. Semblances are typically unique and almost no one will ever have the same semblance as someone else. However, exceptions do exist. For example, our very own miss Schnee." Glynda fixed her sights on Weiss.

"As I'm sure most of you know, the Schnee family's semblance is famously hereditary. Every Schnee shares a semblance. With that out of the way, time to get to business. Today, you'll be paring up with someone who isn't your established partner and you'll randomly be selected for a mock battle with another pair. I will be monitoring your aura levels and the battle will be declared over when both members of a pair auras' drop to red. While it isn't mandatory, I do encourage you all to try and make use of your semblances. Everyone clear on what you'll be doing?" The room gave a silent nod.

On the second day of school all the first years were launched into the emerald forest which was full of grimm. Their partners were decided by whoever they first made eye contact with. Ruby was partnered with Weiss and Yang with Blake. _'Well I bet I know who we're partnering with.'_ Predictably, Yang went with Ruby and Weiss with Blake.

The screen behind behind Glynda cycled through pairs like a gambling machine until it stopped.

"The first first match will be between Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna from team RWBY, and Cardin Winchester and Skye Lark from team CRDL."

The four entered the middle of the room and the starch difference between the pairs were immediately apparent. Cardin and Skye both wore plated armour that still let them move but was also heavy whereas Weiss was wearing a light blue dress, heels, combat skirt and jacket with a red interior and Blake wore black boots, purple leggings white short shorts and top which was under a black button vest which had coat tails and her signature bow in her hair. Their weapons also were severely different.

Cardin wielded a large heavy mace and Skye a long plain halberd. Weiss was the exact opposite, using her rapier Myrtenaster which had revolver like chambers between the hilt and blade that housed dust and Blake shared this contrast. Her sword, Galmbol Shroud, had a slim saber blade compared to its short but thick crossguard and had a ribbon attached to the bottom of the hilt which wrapped around Blake's forearm. It's sheath also had a slit on one side to fit her hand as the other sidefunctioned as its own blade.

"The match will begin on 3. 1… 2….. 3!"

Cardin and Skye came out swinging, making Weiss and Blake jump back as their heavy weapons smashed the ground they were standing on. Blake took her opportunity to attack Skye with both blades. He haphazardly swung his halberd upwards and seemingly caught her.

His split second of pride faded the moment he saw what he thought was Blake split in two and fade into nothing as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Before he even breathed, Blake let out a flourish of slashes at his side, causing him to stagger to his left.

At the same time, Weiss had crouched and flicked her hand by her heel. A glowing white Schnee family crest formed on the ground and propelled her at Cardin. She sent out a series of quick stabs as she jumped over Cardin's mace which we slid across the floor trying to trip her.

Another crest formed in the air in front of Cardin which Weiss stood on and jumped back off when he swung heavily at her. When she landed, Weiss leant back and brought her sword up to her head and across her body. She shot forward catching Cardin off guard and landing a powerful stab square in his chest, knocking him into Skye.

It took the boys a second to recognise that the girls had used their semblances'. Blake's semblance _shadow_ , leaves a clone of herself that vanished on contact where she was previously. Weiss's semblances was the Schnee's signature _glyphs_ , which were various crests which all do different things but the ones she'd just used were the standard ones which primary functioned as platforms for her to use.

Even though the boys had taken seemingly deadly blows, their aura had kept their bodies intact. However, this didn't mean the attacks hadn't hurt. The fight would go on similarly for the rest of its duration. They boys would come in heavy, get dodged, out played by Blake, outmanoeuvred by Weiss, and out finessed by both. After a few minutes, Glynda saw that the boys aura levels were bordering on red.

Exchanging a smile, Blake and Weiss came to a nonverbal agreement on how they were going to end this. Gambol Shrouds blade folded down revealing a barrel as Blake opened fire on the exhausted boys. Skye spun his halberd to block the bullets as Blake charged them. When she got close she jumped, leaving a clone which Cardin mistakenly attacked. They both turned and pressured Blake.

For a moment it looked like they had the upper hand on her when Skye realised they'd left their backs completely exposed. By the time he'd turned Blake had put some space between them and Weiss had used some of Myrteanster's fire dust to send a wave of fire which caught him in the chest, knocking him back and off his feet.

Cardin's attention momentarily left Blake to Skye and when he looked back at her she was on top of him. He tried to put up a guard but it was too late. Blake slashed upwards repeatedly, juggling him in the air before jumping above him and kicking his gut, cracking the ground on impact. Glynda watched their aura drop firmly into red while Blake and Weiss's were untouched.

"Cardin Winchester and Skye Lark are both out. The winners by flawless victory are Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna."

Once the next set of fighters stepped up Blake gave Weiss a smile.

"You're not too bad, princess. Most people would take you for a spoiled rich girl who bought her way into this school but you've got some serious talent." Weiss gave her own smile.

"Thanks. My dad had me fight a bunch of suits of armour that were possessed by grimm before he'd let me come to Beacon instead of staying in Atlas. The last one was huge and gave me this scar here." She closed her left eye and pointed at a scar that ran from just below her brow to the middle of her cheek.

"You're lucky that eye still works." Blake's mind drifted. She'd taken joy in being the one to eliminate Cardin. The guy was a total ass, and bullied anyone he could. One such victim was a senior named Velvet who was a rabbit faunus. He'd harass her and pull on her ears which brought rage to Blake's heart.

Blake herself was a faunus. A cat to be specific. She'd hidden her ears under her ribbon as she was afraid that people like Cardin would target her. For a second she considered telling Weiss but dashed that thought when she remembered who her father was. The CEO of the Schnee dust company. They practically enslaved faunuss to work in their dust mines and abused the shit out of them. _'But what if Weiss is different? No, no way. She was raised a Schnee, she'd probably try and find a way to get me arrested if she knew I was a faunus'._

Ruby and Yang watched the next few fights play out. Some were long and close, others were quick thanks to blitz tactics and some were like the first, completely one sided. Ruby and Yang were one of the two pairs who were yet to go so they know who they were going to fight.

"The final match will be between Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long from team RWBY, against Mira Wingate and Trisha Erman from team ELMT"

Yang and Ruby stepped into the middle off the room where they were met with their opponents. Mira was almost as tall as Yang but had light brown skin, black hair, wore black shorts, black and white sneakers, a white top, black leather gloves and a black vest with coat trails. Her hair was in a single braid that draped over her right shoulder. Trisha on the other hand had fair skin and blonde hair that flowed freely. She wore a white jacket with a black fur neck over a black button up shirt, black jeans and white cowgirl boots.

"Both teams, ready your weapons."

Ruby pulled Crescent Rose from behind her and watched it morphed into a giant scythe that including its massive blade, was one and a half times her size. There was a magazine and bolt action system on the handle. Crescent Rose wasn't just a scythe, it was a high power bolt action sniper rifle. Yang readied her fists, activating her bracelets which extended into gauntlets that (on top) went from just behind her knuckles almost to her elbow. A small barrel protruded from the fronts of the gauntlets and shotgun shells were visible from the sides. These were Yang's weapons, Ember Celica. Mira put on a large pair of spiked knuckle busters while Trisha held a large broadsword.

"The match will begin on 3. 1… 2….. 3!"

Yang opened the fight by firing shots from Ember Celica, punching at the air to fire then bringing her arm back to cock. Instead of traditional pellets, Ember Celica shot balls of kinetic energy. While Trisha sidestepped and danced around the shots coming at her Mira bobbed and weaved, closing the gap between her and Yang.

"I've got Muhammad Ali over here, you take little miss country!" Ruby nodded before pointing Crescent Rose behind her before and firing, using its massive recoil to propel herself at Trisha. Trisha danced her blade around her body, making quick blocks to stop Ruby's attacks. Ruby knew this wasn't going to get her anywhere fast but then a risky idea poped into her head. Ruby kept peppering Trish, spinning Crescent Rose faster than everyone in the room thought possible.

Yang was locked in a classic boxing match with Mira. One'd throw punches to which the other would dodge until they'd block and flip things around and go on the offensive. She was in a similar stalemate to Ruby except there was very little she could do. Yang realised that Mira wasn't throwing in any kicks which is when a light bulb lit up in her head.

Ruby kept up her assault on Trisha, forcing her to give it her all. _'Just a little bit longer and I've got you!'_ Trisha seemed to struggle a little less with fending off Ruby until her movements seemed in time with Ruby's. _'BINGO!'_ The next strike Ruby made was harder than the last, off balancing Trisha for a single second and against Ruby, a second where you're open, is a minute of opportunities for her. She sped up her attacks and overwhelmed Trisha in only mere moments. After knocking her her off balance, Ruby anchored Crescent Rose and spun herself on it, slamming her feet into Trisha's back, sending her flying.

Yang began integrating kicks into her offensive. She was better with punches but she was far from bad with kicks. It was just as she thought, Mira shared her vulnerability to kicks. After landing a left elbow, Yang reached back far and landed a monster hit on Mira's cheek. She bounced off the ground and rolled over to Trisha.

"Shit. These girls are damn good. We need to step this up Mira."

Both girls got back up, winded but still standing. Without another word the match kicked back off with the same clashes as last time.

Ruby and Trisha looked as if they were about repeat their previous clash except Trisha was the one to put a gap between them. She pressed a button on the hilt of her sword causing segments of the blade to separate and reveal a cable connecting them. Trisha whirled the segments above her head like a whip covered in razors. _'Shit!'_ Ruby found herselfbeing pushed back as Trisha whipped the blades around with ease, occasionally switching back to a sword then quickly back to a whip to keep Ruby off balance.

Yang also wasn't exactly having the easiest time it's Mira. She'd begun to cope with Yang's new tactic and had started to get in some hits of her own. _'Something's weird about her punches. They're hitting harder but she sure as hell isn't swinging that much harder.'_ Mia managed to land a punch square in Yang's gut knocking the wind out of her. _'What the hell was that?!'_ It had felt like her fist connected and then something else had punched her.

Yang and Ruby had been pushed back together.

"I must say you girls certainly put up one hell of a fight, but this is where we win!"

Electricity crackled along Trisha's whip as she charged Ruby. The sisters broke off, trying to keep out of each other's way. After about a minute of having Ruby on the defence, Trisha flicked her whip which Ruby dodged. She quickly realised what she was aiming for as it hit Yang in the back who then took a hard hit from Mira knocking her away. Glynda was sure that would've knocked her into red but to her surprise, Yang was holding on by the skin of her teeth.

Ruby fought as hard as she could and managed to actually hold off Mira and Trisha but she was giving everything she had left to give and couldn't keep this up much longer. Trisha cracked her bladed whip but instead of a normal whip crack it sounded like thunder and lightning. Ruby was paralysed by the sound as her eyes widened. Mira took her opportunity and punched Ruby with everything she had, sending her into the wall, cracking it and making a creator on impact. Yang managed to stumble to her feet in time to see what happened to Ruby.

"Ruby Rose is out." Glynda's voice pierced the silence as she saw that Ruby's aura almost completely break from that attack. Those words brought Yang to one knee.

"You can have her." Trisha's voice was void of any concern or care. Ruby coughed back to life and saw Mira approach the kneeling blonde before she laughed to herself a bit.

"We win….." she said feebly. As Mira swung, Yang stopped her fist dead in its tracks. She gasped when she saw the blonde raised her head and opened her eyes which were a bloody crimson.

"You're going to regret hurting my baby sister….!" Yang growled. Mira jumped back as Yang stood up. She punched her fists together causing an explosion behind her and for her hair to catch fire. Not wasting a moment, Yang rushed Mira and Trisha, socking Mira in the gut and elbowing her in the back. She didn't hesitate to smash Trisha in the chest then uppercut her chin before hitting her square with a shot from Ember Celica. In one go, she'd ended the fight. It took Glynda a second to register what happened.

"M-m-m-Mira Wingate and Trisha Erman are out. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose are the winners."

Yang ran over to Ruby who was sitting slumped against the wall she'd hit. Weiss and Blake soon joined them.

"Ruby! Are you ok?!" Yang's voice was ridden with worry and concern and her eyes went back to being a welcoming lilac.

"I'm ok sis, don't go crying on me you big softy." Ruby and Yang both chuckled a little at that.

"Say how about tomorrow you and I go out to have some fun? I think we've earned it" Yang's voice was back to being bright and warm. Ruby found herself lost in the presence that came with that voice.

"Happily." ' _If it's with you…'_


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the long day after a close practice match, Ruby gets roped in by Yang to accompany her to her favourite club. The blonde brawler is a serious hand full when she’s drunk, but will she do something not even Ruby can handle?

_(Friday breakfast)_

Teams RWBY and JNPR shared a table as they always did for breakfast. Ruby zoned out the conversations and noised around her as she shut her eyes and rested her head on the table. She was thinking back to yesterday's fight. She felt disappointed that she didn't recognise that Trisha was was trying to press her own advantage when she was the one to put the gap between them. Or that she was so wrapped up in her own success theatre she hadn't considered that Trisha hadn't used her semblance yet.

' _Based on how the electricity behaved, arcing to Yang and how it was blue in colour, it definitely wasn't electric dust. That only leaves the options of it coming from a power source other than dust which wouldn't make much sense, or it being her semblance.'_ Her mind went back to the whips crack. The sound of thunder played in Ruby's head, making her shudder. Noticing this, Yang shook her shoulder until their eyes met.

"You ok sis? You seem… down." ' _And momma Yang has entered the building.'_

"I'm fine. Just tired and a little sore from yesterday." Ruby's tone combined with how well Yang knew her all but confirmed she'd left something out and Yang almost definitely knew what it was. Ruby held herself to a gold standard, especially after being moved up a year so suddenly. Yang could tell she we beating herself up on the inside on how she froze at the sound that the whip made. Even Yang felt like shivering at the thought of it.

"Hey, you did good sis! You had that cowgirl on the ropes!" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair and gave a bright smile. Nothing could make Ruby feel down when her sister smiled at her like that.

"Say Yang, I've been meaning to ask you something?" Yand faced Weiss but didn't take her hand off Ruby.

"Sure princess. What is it?"

"What was that, thing, you did yesterday? Like, you were on the edge of losing, and you pulled it back." It took Yang a second to catch onto what Weiss was asking before it clicked with her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. That's just my semblance. Basically the way it works is my aura takes in energy when I get hit, so when it activates I use that energy in my own punches." Yang spoke in her usual nonchalant tone. Weiss cocked her head, showing she didn't quite understand. Yang went to explain but Ruby cut her off.

"The more hits she takes, the stronger she gets."

"Exactly." Yang patted Ruby's head like a good puppy, something she was not at all against. The rest of the day dragged on and felt like a time loop. Something would remind Ruby of the fight, she'd think about it more, get all pouty and Yang would comfort her. When the bell for the end of classes went, team RWBY all went to the library to study. As to be expected, Ruby and Yang lost interest quickly and ended up heading back to their room early.

Yang was a second ahead of Ruby so when she turned she disappeared from her sight. Right as Ruby was about to make the turn when Yang came back around, positioning herself behind Ruby and put one hand on her mouth and the other across her chest. It took Ruby a second to register what Yang had done and when she did, Ruby's face went completely red as she lost her will to move. ' _What the hell is she doing?!'_ She looked up to see Yand put a finger to her lips, her head tilted to the left and Ruby nodded understanding what she meant.

They both poked their heads around the corner to see two girls in the corner. One was against the wall with her head back making tiny whimpers while the other had her head buried in her neck. Yang and Ruby's faces flushed red when they realised the girl against the wall was Velvet. The girl ravaging her neck was no doubt her team leader Coco. At this point Yang had completely looked away without Ruby noticing leaving her to be the only witness to Velvet and Coco's show of affection. She reached her breaking point however when Coco stopped so the couples' hazel eyes could lock and their lips followed.

Ruby ducked back behind the corner, hunched over and cupping her completely red face, struggling to keep in screams of embarrassment. ' _What the hell?! Who takes their secret faunus girlfriend, and starts making out in the corner?! And more importantly…. WHY THE FUCK DID I SIT THERE AND WATCH?!'_ Ruby's head felt like it was going to explode gripping the sides of and shaking her head. She was snapped back into reality by two strong arms pulling her into a warm and familiar embrace. She couldn't help but bury her face in Yang's chest. Yang started stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. ' _Why does this feel so… perfect.'_ Ruby lost herself in Yang's warmth, staying in her embrace for what felt like a lifetime. Yang loosened the embrace to let Ruby look up at her.

"Common, let's go the other way to the room." Ruby quietly nodded and stayed that way as they walked. In any other situation the silence between the two would be awkward and make Ruby feel extremely uncomfortable but for reasons that were lost to her, it didn't. Oce they got back to the room they both went up to their bunks, Yang flopping immediately and Ruby setting herself down. Yang took out her scroll and hopped on a game while Ruby pulled out a pair of red headphones from under her pillow and put on a playlist of Casey Lee Williams songs. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, letting everything around her disappear.

Yang eventually got bored and considered just, lying back and falling asleep. She quickly dashed that thought, knowing it would be impossible for her. ' _Jesus, there has to be something I could do that isn't sleeping or making out in the corridor.'_ Yang suddenly remembered how she noticed that Ruby kept watching Coco and Velvet longer than she had. She rolled over to look at Ruby who had curled up on her side and fallen asleep. ' _Is she…?'_ Yang thought as she sat up. ' _I mean, there's nothing wrong if she is, it…. wouldn't it feel like it came from nowhere? Ugh, I need a drink.'_ Yang layed back down, rolling to face the wall.

' _Only_ _question is who will I get to come with me? Can't go out to early, favourite club won't be the way I like it and if I'm drinking out at night, I'll definitely end up drunk. Weiss wouldn't really be comfortable going to a club, it would be too awkward if I ask Blake, anyone on team JNPR is out of the question, so that leaves….'_ Yang rolled back over to look at Ruby. ' _Why do you do this to me God? Ehh, fuck it.'_

Yang quietly climbed down as not to wake Ruby before she was ready. She stepped over to, and on Weiss's bunk so her head and shoulders were peeking over Ruby's bed. She moved her hand to shake Ruby's shoulder but stopped, noticing some of her red tinted hair had fallen over her face. Yang gently moved it away and tucked it behind her ear, the tip of her middle finger, grazing across her face in the process. ' _Since when was Ruby so pretty…? I mean she's always been cute and adorable, but since when was she this… beautiful..?'_ Without thinking, Yang stroked her cheek with the back off her hand, causing Ruby's peaceful face ti smile. Yang felt like her heart had just stopped before trying to rip its way out of her chest. ' _Wait, the fuck am I doing, she's my baby sister!'_ Ruby groaned slightly before her eyes opened half way.

"Mmmm-mm… Yang?" Yang quickly pulled her hand away, hoping Ruby hadn't noticed.

"Oh, hey sis! I uhhh, was wondering if I could ask for a favour." Ruby sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sure. What is it sis?" Ruby was being as cute as ever, making Yang's heart pound considering what she was just doing. Normally Yang would be fine asking Ruby for something like this but she struggled to keep up her act.

"Well, I uhhh, was gonna go out to the club for a drink later today- scratch that, tonight. And I was wondering if you could do me a solid and come with me to make sure I don't do anything stupid." Ruby arched her back and stretched her arms.

"Alright. What time we leaving?" Yang sighed in relief before smiling at Ruby. ' _Thank God, for a second I thought she'd notice what I was doing and would reject me.'_ Yang looked over at the digital clock on the table.

"Well it's already 6:15 so I'm thinking, maybe midnight. That fine with you?"

"Yeah. So, any reason in particular you picked me?" Yang thought for a second on how she'd reply, settling on playful.

"What the matter? Don't you like being big sis's favourite." Yang began tickling Ruby's sides, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Yhang! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" Yang was unrelenting, making Ruby toss and turn in her bed. Yang climbed up on the bunk to keep tickling her after she rolled out of her reach.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Yang resumed her assault, this time pulling Ruby in close, and tickling around her belly. The attack went on for a couple more minutes, ending when Yang needed to catch her breath. They'd wrestled around on the bed, with Ruby trying to shake her off and Yang the exact opposite. Yang realised that she was still holding onto Ruby's waist, making her face light up.

* * *

_(That night)_

Ruby held on as Yand sped both of them down the Vale street on bumblebee She still remembered the first time Yang took her for a ride and how hopelessly scared she was. ' _If I'm being completely honest, it's still unnerving how Yang rides.'_ Yang skidded to a hault before putting out the kickstand and taking off her helmet.

"And we're here." Ruby took off her own helmet before looking at the area around her, she could've sworn that she'd been around here before.

"This are feels very, familiar." Yang rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'd hope not or else you'll have some serious explaining to do little sis." Ruby rolled her eyes at her.

"You know what I meant." Yang gave a playful smile.

"Ohhh I don't know if I believe you," Yang's tone was joking and playful. "I might just think you're being a bad girl and lying to me." Ruby punched her shoulder and chuckled.

"I'm serious! I'm getting massive deja vu from this place." Yang chuckled a little at that.

"Let's at least get inside before you start saying you've been here." Both girls walked through the large doors. The whole club had a red and black style, far from original but far from ugly. Save for a white dance floor which was alive with people and lights. Yang lead Ruby straight to bar where they sat together.

Behind the bar stood a tall man, easily 6ft 6 with well kept black hair and beard wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black vest, pants, shoes and gloves complete with a red tie. He held a wine glass in one hand and a cloth in the other which he was using to clean the glass.

"Welcome back blonde. Come for a drink?" His voice was deep and smooth but also seemed calm.

"You know it Junior. I'll have the usual-"

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice and a little umbrella." ' _Wait a minute… I've seen this guy before! Isn't he they guy Yang punched halfway across then out of the club? The hell are they doing, chatting like best friends?'_ Junior stepped away from the girls to make Yang's drink, giving Ruby a chance to tap her on the shoulder and lean into her ear.

"Isn't that the guy who you grabbed by the Christmas bells and punched through a window?" Yang couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's choice of censorship. She composed herself before putting an arm around Ruby.

"Don't worry. Me and Junior have forgiven and all but forgotten about that little thing. I mean, I have become his best customer since then. I'm even all good with his boys, RIGHT GUYS?" Yang waved at the two bouncers by the door who both put their heads down. Ruby immediately recognising that they looked like they were about to piss themselves. ' _*sighs….* This is going to be a looooooooong, night.'_

* * *

_(The next morning)_

Yang woke up with a throbbing headache. Her gut felt like it was doing backflips and her throat burned in a way that only vomiting your spleen could cause. ' _Owwwwwwwwww…. Why'd I have to be cursed with this ability to partly like I'm Ozzy fuckin' Osbourne but not be able to take the hangover?'_ Yang groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, opening them to just more than a squint to see Ruby sitting next to her.

"Rise and shine Goldilocks. Enjoying the hangover?" Ruby said in a fake smug tone with Yang's first response being a yawn.

"Morning sis."

"Actually it's 1:30 in the afternoon." To most that fact would at least get widened eyes but for party animal Yang, it wasn't overly impressive. Later than usual, but not crazily so. Yang rubbed her forehead.

"How drunk did I get?" This was the one question Yang feared asking, as she was always scared she'd one upped herself and done some extremely dumb shit.

"Well for most off the night it was normal drunk Yang, slurred speech, carefree dancing, the usual," a feeling of relief went over Yang with those words. "But then you introduced me to this girl named Miltia and tried to get me to hit on her, after when that failed you hit on her yourself, fell into a drunk depression when she rejected you, then into a drunk rage when Junior cut you off cause you'd been drinking for 4 and a half hours and threatened to quote: "Peel his dick like a banana and feed what's left to Zwei." After that it was the usual fifteen minutes of vomiting until we got back here and you passed out."

Yang's eyes were wider than Ruby thought possible. ' _WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?!'_

"For fucks sakes! I don't even remember any of that!" Ruby leaned forward with a suddenly concerned face.

"So… what exactly, _do_ , you remember?" Yang took a moment to think back as far as she could.

"The last thing I remember was being given the first strawberry sunrise bu Junior. Everything else's one giant blur."

"Hmmm. Well I'll leave you to rest if that's alright." Yang groaned as she laid back down but shot back up once she heard Ruby open the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you sis. I… know my drunk self can be quite a.. handful. So thank you for doing as much as you did. I, probably would've been way worse if you hadn't been there. So, thanks." Ruby gave a sweet smile before closing the door behind her. She leant back against it before putting her middle finger against her bottom lip. ' _Maybe it'd be best for her to remember on her own…. if at all'_

 


	5. A Day to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night of partying, Yang has gained some clarity as to everything she’d done. Still, it all feels incomplete. While she’s busy recovering, Ruby is stuck all by herself with nothing to do, and a thunderstorm locking her inside.

_1 hour after the end of last chapter)_

Yang was hunched over the toilet, spewing her guts out. She'd tried to go back to sleep after Ruby left but couldn't and had now found herself vomiting for the last 10 minutes. ' _How the fuck do I even drink this much?! Hell, how do I have anything left to throw up?!'_ After another 5 minutes Yang felt a lot better, having gotten all that alcohol out of her system. Thinking back to last night, Yang managed to remember almost everything. She had indeed done everything Ruby had said she'd done, but it still felt like she'd forgotten something. ' _I'm too tired for this shit.'_ Yang laid back down but this time she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

Ruby slumped on her textbook, bored out of her mind. ' _Dammit Yang! Why'd you have to get completely wasted and leave me all on my own?'_ Pyrrha was occupied trading Jaune, Ren was trying to stop Nora from climbing on top of Beacon tower and trying to get struck by lightning, Blake and Weiss had up and disappeared and this storm left her trapped inside. ' _At least there hasn't been any thunder so far.'_ Ruby groaned and banged her head on her book.

"Is that really necessary, miss Rose?" Ruby looked up to see Glynda's emerald eyes looking down at her.

"Oh, professor Goodwitch. I did-"

"Please, just call me Glynda." Ruby cocked her head in confusion at what she'd said. Glynda gave a smile and sat on the corner of the table.

"It's just that almost everyone here at Beacon talks to me so formally, it almost makes me feel like I'm scaring everyone," ' _To be honest, with how strict you can be, you kinda make everyone shit their pants.'_ "Even though you are one of my students, I'd appreciate if you could just call me Glynda out of the class room." The professor's tone was unsettlingly believable. ' _Could she really be serious?'_

"Sure, Glynda." Ruby gave her usual cute smile.

"Now, what're you doing here in the library? I know it's not your favourite pastime to study alone, so why aren't you with any of your teammates or other friends?" Ruby rested her chin back in her book.

"Everyone's preoccupied, out of commission or just up and disappeared." Glynda seemed concerned for a moment before taking a second to think.

"Why don't you try and find some new people to kill time with?" Ruby couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"You're starting to sound like Yang." Ruby sat up straight and closed her eyes before looking at Glynda with a calm face.

"Social interactions with new people have never been my strong suit. Most of the time I either embarrass them and myself, or I do or say something to offend them. I'm rather hopeless really." Ruby's face was a calm, small smile and her tone matched it. Glynda was slightly disturbed to see Ruby talk about herself in a way that would depress others so calmly, as if it the reality behind her words didn't mean a thing to her.

"It's not all bad though. Sometimes I'm happy for the quiet, so don't worry about me."

"Well… I'm just saying it can't hurt to try, even if it's only once." With a comforting shoulder pat, Glynda walked out of the library where she met Ozpin with his signature cain and Vale coffee mug.

"How is the little rose doing?" Ozpin's smooth voice made the otherwise unnerving phrase seem normal. Glynda crosses her arms and spoke in her normal serious tone.

"Something's definitely off with her. She's unusually quiet and reserved and seems contempt on staying like that. She fell for my little out of character performance wholeheartedly and tried to assure me she was fine. Said she occasionally liked the quiet. What's the verdict?" Ozpin took a moment to consider everything Glynda had told him.

"We keep our tabs on her. I want someone to always know her whereabouts. Also, have more training lessons and try to keep her out of trouble." Glynda gave a nod before moving to walk away but stopped.

"How long are you going to keep using her?" Glynda wasn't looking at Ozpin but her dead serious tone gave him a pretty clear picture of her expression.

"You know I hate calling it that. You know just as well as I do how important she is. She might be the only person who can break this stalemate. If she knew the truth, there's no doubt in my mind she'd accept her roll." Glynda merely shook her head slightly before leaving.

Ruby roamed the towing shelves of books, all of them towering like giants over her. ' _That was weird as all hell. She was no doubt lying the whole time and was trying to figure out what was going on in my head. The real question is why? Ugh, why does life have to be such a headache?'_ Ruby made her way to the furthest corner of the library, a place she knew would be almost completely empty and practically dead silent. ' _I guess a night full of music and people partying will make you appreciate the quiet more."_ Ruby's min went back to last night and what Yang had done. She leant back against one of the bookcases ang closed her eyes.

* * *

_(Last night back at Junior's club)_

Ruby was leaning back against a wall, her eyes following Yang as she stumbled around the dance floor heading towards her. Junior had cut her off half an hour ago and since then Yang had already begun to sober but was still undeniably drunk. When she made it over to Ruby, she put her arm around her and pulled her in.

"Hey sis, why don't you come out to the dance floor?" By now the club was not nearly as full as when they'd first arrived.

"You know I'm not big on dancing Yang." Ruby had been coping with drunk Yang all night and was exhausted but knew that it would be over soon.

"Yes, but I also know there are a couple of songs that you just can't resist and one of them is coming on in 3… 2… 1… now!" Yang smiled somewhat smugly when they heard Ruby' s favorite song, 'Red Like Roses' (by Casey Lee Williams of course) start playing. Ruby's face was a mixture of shock and true joy which she failed to completely hide it, making Yang even more smug.

"Common! Hardly anyone is left around, it'll be fine!" After begging, pleading and a little nagging, Yang finally got Ruby out to the dance floor. After the song came to an end, Ruby couldn't believe that she actually felt disappointment. She was brought back from her thoughts by Yang tapping her on the shoulder. When she noticed her expression and her hand on her gut, Ruby recognised that she needed to throw up.

Once outside Yang went around behind a dumpster and leant up against the brick wall of the club. ' _The hell am I even doing? I'm just turning into Qrow except I don't have the luxury of not being related to Ruby!'_ Yang couldn't tell when, or how it happened, but all she knew was that she'd come to love Ruby as more than a sister. Rather, as another girl. Perhaps it started when Ruby was born, maybe when she was 5, could've even been when they came to Beacon. All that mattered was that she loved her and she felt as if she could never have her heart. Yang came back from behind the dumpster.

"You sure you're alright sis? It didn't sound like you threw up." Ruby was as blissful unaware as always. ' _No….. no more…!'_

"Yang… You ok?" Concern ran through Ruby's voice. ' _No more lying to myself! No more lying to her! And no more hiding my love for her away!'_

"Yang are you alr-" Ruby was cut off by Yang quickly grabbing her by her wrists, pinning her against the wall with her hands at shoulder height and smashing their mounts together. Yang took advantage of Ruby's immediate confusion to let her tongue barge its way into Ruby's mouth where it slid across her's and to slide her leg between Ruby's.

The suddenness of Yang's actions made Ruby do a double take. ' _WHAT THE FUCK?!'_ Before Ruby could recompose herself Yang deepened the kiss by pushing herself against Ruby, earning her a small moan which only strengthened her drive. Ruby tried to squirm under Yang even though she knew it'd be fruitless. She only managed to wriggle for a moment before her body lost all will to resist.

Ruby had been trying to block out Yang's taste but her body quickly caved in and everything was lost to her mind as Yang filled her every thought. ' _Wow… she's so sweet..'_ Yang broke the kiss only to let both of them to breathe but a bridge of saliva kept them connected. Both girls breathed loud and heavily. Yang kept her head down while at Ruby left her eyes closed. For a moment they both stood there in the alley, huffing and puffing while Ruby was still against the wall until Yang finally raised her head to speak.

"I love you, Ruby…" Ruby's head had turned while she caught her breath, her silver eyes only opening half way to look at the blonde from the corner of their sockets.

"I… love you... too Yang." Yang's heart felt like it was going to melt with those words so when she saw Ruby's face redder than her cape and her adorable silver eyes barely managing to keep themselves open, she barely managed to hold herself. Yang cupped Ruby's left cheek, turning her head so their foreheads were touching.

"Ruby?" Yang's voice was soft and smooth, but was still clear and understandable.

"Yes Yang?" Ruby's however was slightly shaky and considerably high pitched. There was a moment where they just stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"... Kiss me." Without hesitation, Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, gently pulling her into a soft but passionate kiss as she found her tongue sliding its way into Yangs mouth. After she felt Yang's arms wrap around her waist, she leant back peacefully as they ended up staying there for an almost uncomfortable amount of time.

* * *

_(Back in the present)_

' _Why did she kiss me like that? No…. Why did I kiss her back?'_ Ruby ran a finger across her bottom lip, recalling Yang's sweet flavour. ' _Is this what I've always really wanted?'_ Ruby had spent the last 7 years, almost half of her life feeling incomplete. ' _But isn't it seriously fucked up? I mean, we're half sisters, don't most people consider this sort of thing completely unforgivable? So why did it feel so-'_ A sudden roll of thunder broke Ruby out of her thoughts, making her jump and shudder. ' _God damn it… Why today?'_

* * *

_(That night)_

Ruby tossed and turned in her bed, her headphones blasting full volume and her pillow covering her ears. She'd been trying to sleep for hours but nothing she'd tried could drown out the thunder that hadn't been letting up since that afternoon. When she looked at her scroll to restart her playlist she noticed that the time was **11:30.** ' _Please just make it stop…!"_ Ruby began to whimper which was too much for Yang who'd been awake the whole time. She sent Ruby a message on her scroll, knowing she'd feel the vibrations.

[It's alright sis, you can come and sleep on my bunk. You know I hate seeing you like this so please do it if it'll help.]

Ruby felt herself blush after reading the message. ' _Does she remember last night? Is she doing this just to get me in her bed?'_ After another roll of thunder that made Ruby flinch, she couldn't take anymore. She quietly climbed down her bunk as not to wake Weiss or Blake and up onto Yangs bunk where she raised the sheet to let Ruby crawl under them.

"It's alright sis, I got you." Yang spoke in a low whisper, making sure only Ruby could hear her. When Ruby flinched at the next crack of thunder, Yang put her arms around Ruby's stomach, feeling her warm snow white skin.

' _No more holding back…'_

 


	6. Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from last chapter, Yang has a scared Ruby practically shaking in her arms. Unable to take it any more, she’s out to do a little more than calm her down.

Ruby could feel Yang's radiating warmth, a warmth she'd spent her whole life with and had yearned to spend every waking moment in. The thunder refused to slow the frequency of its rumble, but Ruby felt at ease in Yang's arms and even more so when she'd tighten her hold. For a moment, Ruby felt as if she'd finally be able to sleep but the memories of her and Yang making out the night before soon filled her dreary mind. _'Why did we do it?'_ Her mind soon crashed back into reality with a tiny gasp as she felt Yang's left hand slide under the hem of her black tank top to around her belly button and her lips gently press against her neck.

"Yang….. please…." Ruby's voice was higher than normal and shaky but she still managed to keep it quiet enough as to where only Yang could hear. Her senses were overloaded with Yang's sweet and gentle touch. She felt her hand glide gently to her bottom rib, where it caressed the bone, earning a whimper from Ruby. She stopped her assault on her baby sister's neck to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Ruby… I'm sorry…" Ruby could hear Yang's voice shaking and her felt a tight pain in her own chest. _'Why…? Why does it hurt to hear her like this?'_ When she felt Yang loosen her hold, she wiggled closer, surprising her. Yang reformed her iron hold on Ruby and slowly felt her finger tip reach the hem of her bra. Yang paused for a moment, as if she was waiting for Ruby's consent to follow through.

"Do it." Ruby felt Yang's hand effortlessly slip under the fabric and against Ruby's bare chest, making her give off a small moan. Yang's hand slid across Ruby's breast as she felt her nipple under her palm and between her fingers. Ruby's breath was heavy and rugged as Yang's other hand joined in like her chest like was a rabbit at a petting zoo.

"Ruby… do you really love me?" Ruby's heart felt like it stopped with those words and the feeling of Yang's golden mane on her neck. She turned her head with wide eyes, the look of uncertainty and pain on her sister's face almost brought her to tears. They both leant into a gentle but deep and passionate kiss and as their tongues met. They both knew what they were doing was so so so wrong. But that didn’t hinder their certainty on just how right it felt.

As the battle between their mouths raged, Ruby felt Yang's hand leave her breast and began slowly making its way down. First across her ribs, then to her belly button, under the hem of her pyjama pants and finally over her panties. Ruby broke the kiss with a gasp when she felt Yang press her finger harder between her folds through the fabric and had started rubbing up and down.

"Do you like that sis?" Ruby accidentally let out a yelp when Yang pushed her finger harder but she managed to cup her mouth almost immediately. Yang grinned and used her finger even harder.

"Yang, not so rough!" Ruby barely managed to keep her voice and moans at a low whisper. Yang's response was to stop but only so she could roll Ruby on her back to pin her with her own body and lock her lips in another fiery kiss. It only took her hand a few moments to resume its work only this time with two fingers. Normally Ruby would've struggled to contain moans of pleasure but Yang's mouth did all the work for her, effectively muffling every little peep. It was only when she'd gone back to work did Yang truly noticed how damp Ruby had gotten.

"Well someone's enjoying themselves aren't they?" Yang teased.

"Of course I am. Just name one person with a more beautiful big sister.” The purity in Ruby’s eyes accompanied with the small smile shaping her lips would’ve been enough of a mental image for Yang to get off to in her free time. But this wasn’t just a mental image, it was the real deal.

"Maybe I will if you can fide someone with a cuter baby sister. I mean, I don’t even know how I held out so long. Speaking of which,” Yang pulled Ruby's grimm love heart tank top over her head, unclipped her scarlet red bra quickly and proceeded to suck on Ruby's left nipple. While one hand cupped her mouth, Ruby's other hand held Yang's head in place. Ruby managed to block out most of her own noises but some audible whimpers and moans slipped out.

 _'She's so cute.'_ Yang's tongue danced over and around Ruby's nipple which had become as hard as diamond. Her right hand kept itself busy by groping Ruby's other breast and pinching her nipple between her fingers. After what felt like an eternity to Ruby, Yang stopped which allowed Ruby to let her hand off her own mouth. Ruby took shallow heavy breaths, she could feel the sweat all over her body. _'I hope you're not done yet little red, I sure am far from.'_ Yang put a warm hand up to Ruby's cheek, making her silver eyes open just a crack to look at her.

"Ready for round two?" Yang's voice was the same playful tease, which was ment with a smirk. Ruby took her shot and flipped their positions.

"Question is, are you?" _'I have no idea what switch I flipped in her, but holy fuck I love it!'_ Ruby leant her head down for a quick and soft kiss. She was the one who broke away to pull Yang's orange tank top over her head, and where she expected to see a bra, all she saw were Yang's bare double D's. Yang realised that Ruby was taking a second to bask in her chests greatness. _'Lesson of the day sis: this is why all the boys stare.' 'They're glorious!'_ Once Ruby was done admiring the view, her mouth went straight for the nipple.

"Mmm-mmmmmmph. That's it Ruby." Yang moaned in pleasure, a little too loudly making Ruby stop.

"Keep quiet, or I'm going to sleep." Ruby was unusually serious and rightfully so.

"Jeez. Alright, I'll keep quiet." Almost as quickly as her face had turned serious it turned back into a smirk as she buried herself in Yang's cleavage before locking back on target and sucking on the nipple. Yang held Ruby's head with both hands as she let out tiny moans and whimpers. She felt her sister's hands glide across her skin and down to the hem of her shorts. _'How the hell is Ruby so good at this? Questions for later. Right now, do I let her go first or do I show her how it's done?'_ Ruby relented, only to let Yang help her slip her shorts and underwear off in one go. Before Ruby could do anything, Yang flipped their positions, putting her back on top.

"Sorry petal, but I'm not patient enough to let you have two turns in a row." Yang wore her playful tone and smile as she put Ruby's feet up on her shoulder. In a deliberately slow manner, Yang pulled Ruby's pyjama pants and panties off. Her eyes widened as her face turned to longing at the sight of Ruby's lower half. She watched the fabric slide across her skin.

First revealing a crotch that was hidden in shadow, then a pair of decently thick, smooth thighs, slim beautiful calves and shins, and finally slender, almost pointed feet, all of which were a smooth, snow white colour. _'God… I knew Ruby was easily the cutest kid that ever lived but… I'd never of thought she'd be so sexy underneath. God she's so perfect!'_ Yang parted Ruby's legs before sliding her body between them and going in for another kiss. They both stayed there for a while kissing, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.

Yang's nose grazed Ruby's chest and gut as her head slid down her frame. The moment both of them had been waiting for, was finally here. Yang was expecting to find a messy mass of untainted black hair. To her complete surprise, all she found were a few tiny bristles.

"Someone's been shaving recently." Before Ruby could say anything back, Yang's tongue was already licking away at her pussy. She'd gently place it at the bottom of Ruby's folds, slowly slide it up the slit and flick itself free once it reached the clint. Ruby had to cup her mouth with both hands to hold in her moans but even then, some still slipped out at an uncomfortable volume.

"Y-Yang-" Ruby kept trying to speak, trying to tell Yang how good she was making her feel, trying to say she wanted more, but it was all buried under mounds of pleasure. _'Oh god, this feels amazing!'_ Every now and then Yang would interrupt her pattern by pushing her tongue as deep as it could go inside Ruby. As the pleasure went on, Yang could taste Ruby getting even wetter and growing tighter.

"More Yang! More!" Ruby's hushed voice quivered with pleasure. _'She's about to have her first organism! I'll steal all your firsts, sis!'_ Yang grabbed Ruby's hips, changing her method to embedding her tongue in Ruby's pussy and wiggling it around as much as her tight walls would allow. Ruby gave a yelp which she cut off immediately. It felt like something inside her was going to burst, and she wanted it to.

"Keep going Yang!" Yang began to thrust her head, driving her tongue even deeper. "Yang! I'm gonna..! I-I-I'm gonna!" Ruby's back arched as she came. She clamped her mouth shut to hold back the cries of pleasure but even still, plenty of noises slipped through to Yang's enjoyment. She couldn't enjoy them fully as she was preoccupied trying to ensure not a single drop of Ruby's sweet nectar went to waste. The both of them stayed there, Ruby taking heavy breaths and Yang keeping her mouth firmly clamped over Ruby's hole, sucking up the last bit of cum.

After breaking away, Yang quickly replanted her lips on Ruby's. At first she thought it was just a normal kiss. That was until Ruby felt a rush of fluid in her mouth after Yang's tongue had broken through. ' _She saved some for me…'_ Ruby savoured her own taste mixed with Yang's. Even after stopping to breathe, they both knew that they were finished yet. One thing was left to do before they'd be satisfied.

Ruby managed to pull a confidant smile in the dark. "My turn!" Ruby was too drained to flip Yang so she waited for her to roll over before taking her own position. "You ready?" Yang gave a nod, a go ahead for Ruby too slide between her legs just as she had. Ruby went straight for the prize, not bothering with anything else.

She slid her middle finger into Yang, going all the way to the knuckle while her tongue worked on her clint and folds. Though having no experience, let alone with other girls, Ruby's actions came natural to her. She didn't know why but it was like she knew what speed and what amount of force would satisfy Yang. She moaned aloud, enjoying every second of Ruby pleasuring her.

As Ruby began pushing her finger in and out a bit harder and faster, Yang's voice became louder. It was bordering on enough to get the little piece of her that cared to make her stop, but Yang quickly hushed herself. _'No…! I want to hear you more!'_ Ruby lost all control she had, kicking her efforts up to eleven. Yang gave a gasp at Ruby's sudden change of pace but was far from opposed to it.

 _‘Jesus Christ, the hell did I do to see this side of Ruby?!'_ Yang found herself having to cover her mouth to stop her from waking Weiss and Blake. Normally keeping quiet during sex was no problem for her when she needed to, but Ruby had turned her on like no one had ever done before. Ruby could tell Yang was reaching her climax, her walls almost felt like they'd cut off the circulation to her finger.

"Ruby, I'm gonna cum! Just for you!" Nothing was going to stop Ruby now. She didn't care if they woke Weiss and Blake. She wouldn't even care if the whole world saw them. In that moment, all that mattered to her was making Yang feel just as good as she'd made her feel. At the last minute, Ruby quickly pulled out her finger and let her tongue take its place. Yang arched her back as she came, her fluids flooded Ruby's mouth. She struggled to drink it all without spilling but through pure will managed it.

Both girls breathed heavily after it all, Ruby putting her arms around Yangs neck and resting her head on her chest and Yang simply putting a hand on the smaller girls head, her fingers worming through the red tinted black hair.

"I love you." Both of them had said the magic three words at the same time and after a quick peck on the lips, Yang pulled the covers up to her shoulders, making Ruby wiggle so the sheets came up to her nose. Once she'd snuggled into Yang a little more, Ruby found her mind back in the dreary state it was in when Yang first touched her.

 _'This. This is all I've ever wanted, isn't it? I can't believe I went this long just being her cute little sister. I'm never going back to that. I don't care if the rest of the world calls it a taboo! I don't care if they call us sick or hate us for it!_ '

(That night)

Glynda walked through the empty dark halls towards Beacon tower. Once she reached the elevator she pushed the button for the top floor before mashing the 'close doors' button. Once she heard the ding and the doors open, she stomped over to Ozpin's desk where he sat sipping his coffee. She slammed her fist on the desk, her face twisting in anger.

"Is that really necessary Glynda?" Ozpin's words only seemed to anger her even further.

"I know something that isn't, this!" She tossed her scroll on the table. It displayed a message Ozpin had sent her, the details of his next plan for team RWBY. It was a special exclusive end of semester mission. Kill Quota.

"You're concerned for the students safety I presume."

"I'm concerned you've gone insane! A mission like this would be reserved for third years based on raw difficulty alone! And you not only want to give it to a team of first years, but the only team with a member let alone a leader who's been moved up a year?! You've gone fucking nuts!" Ozpin stood up from his chair, one hand behind his back and the other holding his mug. After taking another swig, he turned and walked towards the large window.

"I have faith in the team. Each one of them have proven that they're at least highly above average. This isn't just about testing Miss Rose. We both know the people around her are just as likely to be targets as she is. If we don't train her team to be the best and fast, then everyone of them very well might die." Glynda put her head down in shame when Ozpin turned to face her.

"I know it may seem ludicrous to task them with such a mission, but there's still time before any definite decisions have to be made. We’ll work out every detail, ensure that they can be as safe as possible out there. I don't mean to put them in danger, but no matter what any of us do, they'll have to face this worlds demons. I'm just trying to ensure they're ready for that day."

(The next morning)

Ruby's eyes twitched open, the first thing they saw being Yang's cleavage. Ruby felt the urge to bury her face between the two mounds before she came to a realisation that made her shit brick. ' _If Weiss or Blake wake up, they'll catch us in a heartbeat!'_ Ruby frantically shook Yang, trying to wake her without disturbing Blake.

"Pssssssst! Yaaaaang!" A rush of relief came over Ruby when the blonde's lilac eyes fluttered open.

"Mm mmmm… What?"

"We have to get dressed before Weiss or Blake get up!" Yang's eyes went from barely open to as wide as an ocean in an instant, the black pupils a tiny spec in her eye.

"Then the fuck are you doing?! Hurry!" They both frantically searched the sheets for their cloths, Ruby didn't even clip up her bra before throwing on her tank top. They scrambled into a normal looking cuddle when they heard Weiss mumble something as she woke.

"Yang?" Weiss was sitting up, scratching her head and only looking with one eye. "Why is Ruby in your bed?"

"Oh yeah. See Ruby's kinda deathly afraid of thunder and since I'd spent most of the day sleeping, I noticed she was also still up." Yang paused for a second, considering what would be best to say next. "So I told her if she wanted she could come and sleep in my bed. I think she's still asleep so I'm trying not to wake her." _'Come to think of it, I don't think I even noticed the thunder after me and Yang started.'_

Weiss laid back down and rolled over, drifting back into sleep as it was early on a Sunday. "Well that was close. You good Rubes?" Ruby gave a nod and smiled when Yang rustled her hair a little. _'Finally.'_


	7. Just Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month and a half since Ruby and Yang became something more than sisters. They find themselves as well as Blake and Weiss out on a mission that leaves them under Glenda’s supervision in Mt. Glenn area. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. So this is the last chapter that needed to be moved. I’m not making any promises, but know I’m working on chapter 7.

 

_(One and a half months after last chapter)_

Ruby's heartbeat thundered in her ears, her breathing filled what little space was left for what she could hear. Her eyes darted from teammate to teammate, first to Weiss who'd just impaled a couple beowolves with a wave of ice dust, then to Blake who was using Gambol Shroud to gun down two creeps charging her while she used its sheathe to bat away one that had gotten close with a slash, finally to Yang who'd blasted an ursa into a beowolf and through the front of a cafe with an explosive punch.

Once she was done checking her team, her eyes settled on the four beowolves in front of her. Chambering another round, she shot forward and zipped by the creators, leaving rose petals in her wake but not before firing to give extra power to her swing, decapitating one of the monsters. It's head landed next to her when she skidded to a halt, the remaining grimm staring daggers at her with their glowing red and orange eyes.

She shot back at them, slower than before as to slash her next target across the hips, abs and chest. She jumped the second she landed, just managing to avoid a swipe the beast on her left had made. Twisting in the air, Ruby shot it in the snout point blank, blowing off everything above the jaw. Using the recoil to put some distance between her and the last grim, Ruby stared it down.

Running normally, Ruby found herself playing chicken with a ten foot tall wolf. Ruby went into a powerslide under the beast when it lept at her. Blindly pulling the trigger, Ruby turned and saw the beats wheezing and clutching at a gaping wound that glowed red in the absence of shadowy black fur and god knows what grimm have instead of flesh. _'I'd probably know if Port did his fucking job.'_ Ruby finished her foe off quickly with a bullet through the dome.

"Excellent work children." sounded a familiar voice behind the team. Glynda was pleasantly surprised by the progress she'd been witnessing. The mission was simple enough, venture into the Mt. Glenn area and kill 250 grimm in 2 days. Glynda was there simply to bail them out if shit went sideways which thankfully hadn't happened yet.

Just when Glynda though that things might just go relatively smooth, a storm of debris was sent at the group by a deathstalker crashing through a concrete apartment building. Yang shattered the chunk that was sent at her, while Blake used her semblance to jump over the pieces set to hit her and both Ruby and Weiss started zipping around the flying rubble.

Ruby was the closest to the grimm, a place she seriously didn't want to be. If her encounter in the emerald forest taught her anything, it's that fighting large, highly resistant grimm like deathstalkers and nevermores is a death sentence on your own for people of their skill level. She dashed from piece of rubble to piece of rubble, trying to get off the ground. When Ruby reached her desired aerial position, the deathstalker shot its stinger at her.

Ruby narrowly contorted her body as to where the yellow mass missed her, and landed less than gracefully alongside her team.

"Everyone, light it up!" Without another second passing, team RWBY unloaded on the monster. The deathstalker brought its giant pincers in front of its face, letting them cop the hail of fire, ice and bullets sent at it. "We need to put a gap in its guard or we'll just bleed our ammunition dry."

"Any ideas?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah, and it's a me idea through and through." Ruby glanced over her shoulder to see Glynda watching over them before giving a nod. "Weiss, we need to lock up its arms and legs."

"Got it!" Blake and Yang jumped away, giving Ruby and Weiss space for their respective flourishes. Ruby anchored Crescent Rose's blade in the ground while Weiss created a chain of glyphs in front of her barrel.

The bullets were imbued with ice dust, creating large formations of ice when the hit their target of the grimm's joints. Ruby kept firing until the thin limbs were fully encased in ice.

"That won't hold long, Blake! Think you can launch Yang at this thing?"

"Yeah, she just needs enough starting momentum." The faunus answered.

"We'll give it to her. Yang, get ready." Ruby's team quickly assembled into the positions she described, Weiss at the ready, Yang holding Gambol Shroud, Blake a foot away next to her, and Ruby ready to rocket at her sister while being held by a black glyph.

"We don't have much more time Ruby." Weiss said as she watched the ice on the deathstalker's joints crack. It wouldn't take it long to fully free itself and close the gap between it and its prey.

"Then fire away." With a smooth hand motion, the glyph turned red and shot the young leader forward like a cannonball. Appearing as a red blur, she held her arm out to snatch up Yang, bringing her along for the ride. Weiss quickly pointed Myrtenaster at the ground beneath Blake, a glyph resembling the inner workings and face of a clock made of a pale golden glow formed at the cat's feet and spread up her figure.

With Gambol Shroud's ribbon stretched as far as it could go, Blake whipped the weapon forward as hard as she could and then some. The sisters were slingshotted back at their target. Once Yang let go, Ruby put everything she had into her semblance, helping to blitz her and Yang across the distance between Blake and the deathstalker in a second.

Being thrown ahead, Yang punched the grimm square between the eyes. Her momentum carried both their bodies until Yang was brought to a halt by the deathstalker smashing through another large concrete building. It briefly sailed through the air before crushing a café across the street.

The silence of victory was broken by steady claps coming from behind the team. The students regrouped and stood before their teacher. "Excellent work girls. I don't think I've ever seen such an extravagant team attack from students your age that was nearly as effective. Bravo."

"Thank you professor." Ruby replied, the whole team bowing slightly in thanks. "How many kills are we at now?"

"238. Very close. There won't be much more time before we have to set up for night so hop to it. If you're unable to find the 12 grimm you need then it'll be a scramble tomorrow."

"Wait, shouldn't we fail if we don't? I mean, the mission summary said we had 2 days and this is already the second."

"While that is true Miss Rose, when we first arrived here it was already 1:34 in the afternoon. I am required to grant you the full 48 hours, so you have until 1:34 pm tomorrow to find and kill 12 grimm. Now chop chop, our time is thin."

"Yes mam!" the group said in unison as the split off. _'That girl truly is a wonder. So strong and decisive, yet sweet and gentle. She'd melt Summer's heart if she could see her now.'_ Glynda openly chuckled to herself, something extremely rare and always done in solitude.

"To think I've gone from trying to kick your ass to protecting your children. You always did bring out the most unlikely things out of people."

_(6 hours later)_

* * *

Despite the efforts of Team RWBY, they were still 3 kills away from a successful mission. The sky seemed to go from the orange glow of dusk to pitch black at the flip of a switch. The last day and a half had not only left them worn out (despite each of them not wanting it to be so apparent), but had also made finding grimm a lot harder.

Yang sauntered over towards her sleeping comrades. They'd been rotating look out duty every couple hours, and it was time for her to clock off. She took comfort in knowing that the strain of keeping her eyes open wouldn't be required much longer, and she could get some proper sleep. The group was set up in what was left of hotel, the wall between the stairwell and a room had been broken down, granting plenty of space.

She was kneeling over the sleepy crimsonette and ready to nudge her away before stopping for a moment to look at her peaceful face. _'God I'm hopeless. Can't even go one minute without stopping to think how cute she is.'_ Yang smiled to herself for a moment before giving Ruby's shoulder a tiny nudge.

"Time to work Red." Ruby's body curled up as she gave off incoherent mumbles. "If you wake up I promise you that you can have as many cookies as you want when we get back to Patch." The smaller girl's eyes cracked open, her figure drowsily pulling itself up to sit.

"Mmmmm, you better keep your word Yang." She said drearily, rubbing an eye.

"I could never be that cruel to you sis. And as a sign of good will…" Yang quickly but silently stole Ruby's mouth away with her own. The shock only lasted a heartbeat, as she melted into the blonde's warm grip, wrapping her arms around Yang. Little moments like this had become common practice for the two. Quick secretive kisses, the occasional feel under the table and a night of fun when they either had an excuse to be out or when the dorm was all theirs.

"Well now I'm awake."

"Good, cause someone's gotta be sure we don't get eaten in the night and us blondes need our beauty sleep." Yang grinned at Ruby before laying down on her bed roll and drifted off to sleep in less than a minute. Now Ruby was on her own, wide awake and her only company being the shattered moon which shone through the large missing chunk of the hotel's exterior and her sweet baby.

Boredom ate away at her, all she could do was look through her scope then over her shoulder, over and over and over and over and over and over again. Not even 30 minutes stretched on for days to her. At this point, she was about ready to turn the barrel of Crescent Rose on herself, see how many high powered sniper shots in the mouth her aura could take. It'd break the endless chain of nothingness, and that was all she wanted right now.

Taking yet another look through her scope and panning across the empty streets, she finally saw something. Standing out like a well kept faunus in an Atlas dust mine, three beowolves illuminated by glistening moon light in the street. Every fibre of her being wanted to kill them. It would be simple, hop down to the street, slice 'em up, and jump back up to the opening. She'd be saved from drowning in boredom, and they'd get to go back to Beacon first thing in the morning. But every fibre also screamed how dumb that was.

She'd be leaving her team but more importantly, lover, completely defenceless, she'd never hear the end of it from Weiss if she woke her up 'cause she couldn't wait until tomorrow so just doming them was out of the question and even if she didn't fire her baby at all, she'd still need to be at least a block away to not disturb their slumber. She snapped back into reality when she noticed the grimm walking away.

"Screw it." Jumping down to the street, Ruby waited for them to reach a distance far enough away before gaining the creatures attention. Not wasting time, she dispatched the first two and lined up the 3rd to die. Tilting Crescent Rose's blade up (effectively turning it into a spear), Ruby sprung off the face of a building and impaled the beast to the ground. It's body faded to black smoke quickly, leaving Ruby alone in the street.

' _Alright, mission accomplished. Now, all you've gotta do Ruby, is go back, and quietly-'_ Ruby was ripped from her thoughts by the ground shaking under her and the sound of concrete cracking. She disappeared into a seemingly endless pit along with a chunk of the road. She couldn't see anything as she felt her body land on something solid and start to tumble down a slope.

Once she stopped, she could taste dirt in her mouth and ached in her back and ribs. _'Note to self: stop asking karma to fuck me worse than Yang ever has.'_ Opening her eyes to a squint, Ruby could make out fuck all as to where the hell she was. Seeing a faint light, she decided that while whatever the origin of that light was would most likely be bad news, it was her best shot.

Crouching in the darkness, she barely navigated the tunnel or whatever it was she'd fallen into. _'Knew this wouldn't be good.'_ Ruby's head was peeking out into an underground train station crawling with White Fang members. They were guarding a large train which had a bunch of flatbeds, each carrying a dozen atlesian paladins. On top of that there were also a number of box cars as well which contained god knows what.

Her eyes left the train and fixed on a familiar white coat and bowler hat. Without thinking, she leant forward to get a better view but placed her hand in the wrong spot. The loose rock gave out and she fell into the heart of the wolf den. Landing flat on her ass with a loud thud that echoed throughout the large space, Ruby found a million pairs of eyes on her, most with the barrel of a gun to boot.

"You're a long way from grandma's house little red. Get lost in the forest?" Walking towards her, clad in a white button up jacket, grey ascot, black gloves, pants and bowler hat with a feather was everyone's favourite criminal.

"Uhhhh… hi…?" Despite the numerous times she'd been a 5 foot tall thorn in his side, Ruby new Roman didn't hate her guts. That didn't change the fact she was royally screwed.

"Hi. Now don't do anything stupid. Put her in a cell." Five goons descended on Ruby. Reaching back for Crescent Rose, she danced around the faunus thugs, dropping them one at a time. They all went down with a single slash each, some had tough enough auras, a couple didn't. She turned expecting to see a bunch more foot men coming at her. Instead she saw Roman holding his cane over his shoulder like a bat.

The iron handle rang out with vibrations as it struck the girl's temple. Ruby felt the adrenaline rush disappear and all sense of power within her vanish. Falling to the ground limply, it was a struggle to hold onto consciousness

"That, was one of the dumbest moves you could've made." The blurry figure of Roman standing over her, looking down with an emerald eye while orange hair covered the other was the last thing Ruby saw before her will lost and she succumbed to unconsciousness. "Lock her up. I've got a call to make."

"Are you really just going to let her live?! If she gets out, everything's fucked!" a lieutenant yuelled. He was much taller than his comrades, had very short black hair, a mask that covered his whole face and a large tattoo on his upper arm.

"Let me ask you something. What do you think she's doing out here? 'Cause unless we've got a mole and she was going for all out glory, there's no way in hell she's on her own. She'll have her whole team and more than likely, a veteran huntsmen. If we kill her, they have no reason to not rip us ten new assholes. Now she's going in a cell, until I can figure out what we're going to do."

Roman turned to leave, but the lieutenant wasn't done yet. "So much for biggest crime boss in Vale. You're just a thief, pissing himself at the sight of a few children." Roman's biggest strength was always his charisma and ability to get other to work for him, but this guy was seriously grinding his gears. _'Last thing I need right now is a squabble with these clowns.'_

Leaving the room, Roman walked through the halls, pulling out and lighting a cigar. He stopped in front of a heavy iron door before entering. He dialed his least favourite woman in the world.

"What is it Roman?" asked a voice that still managed to sound smooth over the admittedly shotty reception and buzzy microphone.

"We've got an unwanted guest here."

"And I should care why?"

"'Bout 3 months ago, we ran into a huntress on a standard dust robbery. Remember the kid with her?"

"Hardly."

"Well that kid's been involved in a bunch of recent incidents, and now she's stumbled across THIS."

"Did she get away?"

"Nah, she's out cold in a cell. What do we do?" There was a long silence over the line which Roman was hoping was just her thinking of what to do with little red and not whether to punish him.

"We'll have to speed things along. How close is the train to being ready?"

"It already is. When are we going ahead with the plan."

"Tomorrow. Understood?"

"Loud and clear. So, what about the kid. She's almost certainly not alone."

"Who ever she's with will no doubt come looking if they aren't already. Leave her in her cell. It won't matter if they find her."

Roman let the beep go in in his ear from the woman hanging up. Sighing he took a long breath of smoke before noticing the figure sitting on his desk. Letting the puff go, it clicked who he was looking at. The woman before him was really short, shorter than little red. Her hair was brown and pink, the colours split down the middle. She wore a white jacket with a pink and brown interior, brown gloves and pants and white boots which black toes, heels and soles.

"Pain in the ass, right?" She gave a nod and a blink, the brown and pink colours of her eyes swapping.

* * *

_(30 minutes later)_

Ruby awoke almost exactly as she expected, dazed, a throbbing pain in her head, and on a hard, cold surface. The concussion made it almost impossible for her eyes to focus at first but her vision soon gained clarity.

"Ahhhhhh," She sat up, nausea threatening her to vomit. The reality of how she'd ended up here finally returned and she frantically looked around her. Her wrists were shackled together and chained to a wall. The room around her was almost completely rock, minus the cast iron bars and door.

"Ohhhhh this isn't good."

"Not it isn't kid." Ruby's head flicked to a masked face looking through the bars that she'd somehow missed.

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think? A cell. Torchwick was insistent on keeping you alive." _'Never in my life did I expect to have a legit reason to thank Torchwick. Well, save being the reason I got into beacon."_

"But," Ruby knew that what was coming next would be far from good. "you only have to be alive by the end of this." To Ruby's horror, the door swung wide open when the man kicked it.

"Wait, please-" Ruby was cut off by the lieutenant's boot being planted in her abdomen. The impact made all the air in her lungs which she was going to use on convincing him of the superficial reasons not to beat the living shit out of her in an instant. He let her slump on the ground, wide eyed and gasping for any amount of air. Coughing back to life, Ruby's heart sank when she hear a deep series of cracks.

"It won't matter if someone finds you eventually. After all," The man violently grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "when's the last time you heard a vegetable speak?"

Ruby only managed to horsley utter a single word.

"...Please…"

* * *

_(The next morning)_

Yang felt the morning sun beam down onto her cheek, finally waking her mind. For a minute she laid still, eyes still shut. After deciding she'd enjoyed a little fake sleep enough, she sat up with a yawn and stretched an arm as high above her head as it would go. She was expecting a 'good morning' from whoever was last on watch. Silence.

Lilac eyes cracking open, she saw the peaceful forms of Weiss and Blake still sound asleep. Silence. Her view panned over to the corner where professor Goodwitch slept. Silent still. Finally she turned to the opening where she expected to see a sleeping redhead. Nothing.

"Ruby?" Quick to her feet, Yang moved without conscious thought. The dread took hold when she saw an empty street. "Ruby?!" Weiss and Blake made small noises, Weiss being the first to open her eyes.

"Yang? What're you doing on watch?" Weiss watched Yang's face drop and felt her own gather concern.

"I wasn't, Ruby must've been. Where is she?" Yang asked with alarm. Both Weiss and Blake flicked their heads around and they soon adorned a similar alarm to Yang. All Yang was left with was a world of dread and one single task. She jumped down and charged blindly through the street.

"RUUUUUUUBY? RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBY?!"

* * *

_(Back in the compound)_

The first thing Ruby felt was pain all throughout her body. The broken ribs still hurt, but the pain had become dull to the point where she felt sane again. Her leg and wrists still felt about the same and the searing pain in her eye while still bad, was no longer horrible.

Despite most of the pain having improved during her unconsciousness, that didn't stop the tears. The thought of dying down here and all it meant was all her mind could think about. She'd never be a huntress. Never see any of her friends again. Never play with Zewi as she'd promised the loyal dog. Never relish the happy feel of Patch again. But the thing that broke her was that she'd never fell Yang's warmth again.

Fighting the pain it brought her, she curled into a ball on the ground. The tears ran freely and the sobs were plentiful. All she felt was cold.

No pain…

No fear…

Just cold.

 


	8. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby’s no where to be found, and Yang isn’t thinking straight. She manages to find what little of a trail her sister made, but what condition will she find her in, and will she even be able to save her?

Ruby wheezed on the ground, her lungs clambering for air. "I have to give it to ya kid, you've got a pretty solid aura." Ruby had been enduring a relentless beating that'd seen her kicked in the chest enough times that her ribs should be skewering her lungs and heart, bashed against walls had enough to crack her skull several times, and arms bent in ways they were never meant to bend.

Her aura had kept her from actually receiving any of those injuries, but they still hurt the same and said aura was dwindling. "As fun as this has been," The lieutenant paused only to grab Ruby by the hair and drag her to the wall. "It's just not as fun when you don't see the proper fruits of your labor." Thrusting her head forward, the man would've broken Ruby's neck had she not up up her aura.

With that, Ruby felt the last remnants of her aura shatter like a glass. In pain and on the ground, all her body could bring itself to do was curl up, the man's gaze beaming down on her. "Now we're talkin'! No, pussy ass aura to save you now! Tell me kid, does your head hurt? How 'bout your ribs? Maybe it's your arms that hurt? Or possibly your legs?"

The man's mocking was interrupted by him planting a solid and rough boot on Ruby's ear before grinding it in. The way her sensitive flesh was contorted and pulled made it feel like her ear was being slashed to ribbons before being torn off. Ruby of course let out a shriek painful enough to unnerve a sociopath. Unfortunately, she was dealing with something far worse. With one last push, Ruby's ear was left to unfold as blood ran down her neck.

"Now that's better." Picking her up by the collar, the height difference between the lieutenant and Ruby was great enough for him to easily hold the girl off the ground. Ruby's blank haze was ripped away when a sizeable fist met her stomach. She was allowed to gasp a couple times that brought minimal air to her starving lungs before a similar blow connected.

Ruby's already shriveled lungs clenched to the point where a pain sharper than Crescent Rose filled her chest. It only left her when her lungs finally worked again, only getting in half a breath before she was tossed to the floor. Before she got the chance to look at the beast assaulting her his heavy heel crashed into the side of her right knee. Her heavy breathing gave way to a long cry of pain when the fragile bone and cartilage were violated by the twisting, jagged weight put on them.

Her body was already sore from the beating that broke her aura, but now that her shield was gone, Ruby felt like crying at what was to come. "Why? Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?!" Ruby managed to cry out. The painful words seemed to trouble the lieutenant, making him stop.

"Huntsmen act like they're the perfect answer to any problem." Ruby's heat sank at his tone and she had a pretty good idea where this was heading. "Tell me, where have the huntsmen been all these years we've been rejected. Abused. Enslaved! I'll tell you where they were to free my family from a dust mine!" he pulled open his white vest, showing a series of intricate and large scars.

"THEY WERE BUSY GIVING ME THESE!" The red eyes on the lieutenant's mask may have been the same grimm red as always, but Ruby quivered under the burning hatred that beamed through them. Without any give away, his mighty foot barreled upon the side of Ruby's left knee, his grunt in harmony with the horrifying crack and unnatural movement of her lower leg.

To say Ruby screamed like she'd walked in on Yang being eaten slowly by a grimm would be a severe understatement. Her cry echoed throughout the entire compound, only being cut off by a bony elbow being driven by muscles like a prize bull decimating a couple of ribs. Ruby went to shriek again, but only found a noise comparable to the deep voice of a man trying to reach match a young girl on helium.

Mouth agape and eyes wide enough to fit universes in them, Ruby felt the man forme an iron grip around her throat. He was squeezing hard enough to make it alarming and uncomfortable, but not enough to crush her windpipe. Despite her lungs being shriveled like the world's oldest prune, Ruby kept on giving the same near silent shriek.

Though Ruby's eyes seemed to be looking in the right place, her mind was to blank to register the behemoth holding her clench his fists 'til they were whiter than a tan line. His fist crashed into the right side of her abdomen. She was done trying to scream. Her body hurt too much to try, and her lungs felt they'd been stabbed thousands of times.

Then he thrust his fist forward again. And again. And again. And again. To call his arm a jackhammer would be inaccurate. It'd be more accurate to compare it to two Yangs using their semblances' while holding sledgehammers and rhythmically shattering her ribs and most likely displacing a few organs. All the while Ruby's eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head.

She hardly felt anything past the third or fourth punch, her body too sick of being in pain to move on its own. Sensing his new toy was all but broken, the beast of a man let the limp body in his grasp flop to the floor. Five minutes stretched to decades as he just stood there, waiting. At long last Ruby came back around, coughing up blood and clinging to any amount of air no matter how small.

"Good. For a second I thought I'd killed you." The sound of the lieutenant's heavy feet stomping around Ruby progressively came into focus as her wheezing and coughing managed to settle a little. Ruby finally noticed the tears streaming down her face that had started back when her leg was broken. With a dry mouth and lungs bordering on giving out Ruby tried to speak but only managed to faintly mouth the words.

"Don't get your hopes. There's still one more thing to do." Ruby's eyes struggled to track his hand as it reached back behind him, returning with a large knife that looked like something straight out of a Call Of Service game. Every impulse in her body screamed to move but she couldn't. The haze of shock was long gone. Now, she felt everything. The only one she managed to act upon was to widen her eyes from half lidded to just shy of normal.

"If you're not too broken to speak, I'd like to know: where do you want this little fella buried? Shoulder? Maybe you're other knee? Or is there a chance…" He trailed off his sentence before pulling Ruby's hair and bringing her up to kneeling height. "That you'd prefer your eyes?" Ruby forced her eyes wide as can be when the knife thrusted down, stopping what felt like half a millimeter from her eye.

"I told you to fucking leave her!" Roman stood in the open doorway, his tone and posture filled with hate.

"This has nothing to do with you! Now fuck off!" he yelled back.

"She's a fucking kid! The fuck's your problem?!"

"It's huntsmen and huntresses like her that're to blame for the state of this world! I'm sending a message to open their eyes!" Everything he said as insane as it was, he said it with passion. Like he truly believe himself.

"And you question why people look at you like an animal. Get out of my sight before you end up worse off than her." Roman aimed the end of his cane, a sight flipping up from the end and a trigger sprinting free from the hooked handle. The lieutenant gave a low growl but it softened along with his grip on Ruby's hair. A sense of hope foolishly took hold of Ruby. Perhaps her ordeal was finally over.

That hope vanished in an instant when Ruby felt the tip of the blade pierce the skin under her brow and slice it's way over her right eye and cheek. Now being let go, she fell to the ground clutching at the wound that radiated a searing pain through her nerves. Her screams weren't quite as loud as whe her leg broke, but only because her body didn't have it in her to scream that loud.

"Go ahead and shoot. My brothers and sisters will be all over you in a heartbeat. You won't last a minute." Emerald eyes flashed with resentment and hate. It'd be easy. Stupid easy. The halfwits he'd been put in charge of we're just that, halfwits. He'd probably be able to slip away on his own, and if he brought Neo along with then it'd be a cake walk. They weren't why he was hesitant to push the trigger. It was the people above his employer that not only no doubt existed, but also wouldn't like his reasoning for blowing the last 2 months of preparation.

Roman was no stranger to torture. Nor was he to ruffing up and even killing people younger than Ruby. Even still, he'd never have done anything like this. Beating kids rarely exceeded a few swings of his cane. Killing kids was something he'd only done two or three times, when it was do or die ten times over. It was always quick and clean.

"Get out before we put that theory to the test." As much as it disgusted Roman to let this excuse for a living being walk away, there was simply to much on the line to risk over him. Even with a mask on, Roman could practically feel the smirk on the man's face as he walked away. His eyes left him, instead refocusing on Ruby, who'd traded out screaming for sobbing and shivering.

"I'm sorry kid. There's nothing I can do." Wanting to be rid of the disturbing sight, Roman turned and left despite how sick it made him feel. Thief. Liar. Cheater. Killer. Shit stain. All words that fit the bill for Roman. But heartless wasn't one of them.

* * *

_(Back in the present)_

Yang stared into the seemingly bottomless pit in the road. This was the only answer out of the near endless possible ones that made sense to her. Ruby had seen some grimm, followed them, fought them, and the road gave out in the process. The presence of Weiss, Blake and Glynda seemed so distant. To Yang, it was just her and the pit that swallowed the person she loved more than anything in the world.

Without any thought, Yang jumped into the depths. To her surprise, there was a bottom of dirt. Rolling into a crouch, she pulled her scroll out and turned on the flashlight. She only took a few steps before hearing three bodies drop down behind her. A hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

"Yang! What're you doing?!" Weiss exclaimed in a whisper.

"I'm getting Ruby back." Her reply was simple and stern. This was Yang at potentially her most frightening. When the fun loving party animal gets serious, she give Weiss a run for the title of Ice Queen while also packing ruthless efficiency. Knowing that there was no stopping Yang, the other three simply followed.

Coming to an open vent, Yang noticed a turn to her immediate right that would be invisible to anyone without a light. Following it for what seemed like days to the poor three she'd dragged along for the ride, the finally came to a vent over. Peering down, Yang saw two White Fang grunts. Gently gripping the cover, Yang lifted it and sat it down further in the vent as quietly as possible.

After steadying her breath, Yang dropped down before locking onto one man's jaw. A gloved hand sped through the air and made contact, his head riding the momentum into the concrete wall of the hallway. Keeping her body moving, she spun on one heel, planting the other into the other man's ribs before her fist barreled down on his face. A typical impressed whistle came from down the hall where Roman stood.

"Nice work blondie. I'm surprised you went for being a huntress instead of a boxer." Red creeped into the corners of Yang's vision. Every fibre of her being wanted to grip his throat and strangle an answer out of him.

"Where's my sister?" The question came out cold as steel.

"End of the hallway behind you. Go right, keep going before you take the second left. End of the corridor, right turn." Yang's haze of pure focus and determination just had a katana slice right though it.

"Really? You're just, telling me? No snarky remarks? No trying to push my shit in?"

"Not today kid. People like to say 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. If that's true, we may as well be married." Roman turned to walk away but stopped on his heel. "One more thing. Don't expect favours like this ever again. I'm only doing this cause I have a serious problem with the animals I've got working with me here." With that, Roman started to walk before disappearing around a corner.

"Yang!" The familiar whisper yell of Weiss sounded behind her. She'd been so focused on Roman she didn't even hear her teammates jump down into the concrete hall.

"Come on, we can't waste-" Yang was cut off by a solid slap to her cheek and the loud sound that accompanied it.

"Slow the fuck down and think about what you're doing!" Yang was about ready to clean Weiss's clock before she saw the look of steel dipped in liquid nitrogen behind those blue eyes. The moments hesitation allowed her brain to take in Weiss's advice. She'd led her two closest friends into a compound to which she had no idea of the layout that just so happened to be crawling with terrorists that would have no qualm in killing them all.

Not to mention she had a teacher to witness her stupidit….

"Where's professor Goodwitch?" The eye roll from Weiss was clear enough to Yang that she'd fucked up in a way she didn't realise.

"I take it then you missed the train carrying dozens of atlesian paladins and who knows what else being guarded by a small platoon of armed terrorists?" _'Ohhhhhhhh, fuck me.'_ "Of course you did. To answer the question, professor Goodwitch said she's making sure it doesn't leave and sent us to get your ass under control." Yang felt a bottomless shame engulf her. She'd been such an idiot. Let her emotions cloud all form of judgment.

"Where even are we?" Yang asked.

"Mt. Glenn was going to have an Underground Railroad system that connected it to the rest of the kingdom. If I had to guess, I'd say the White Fang expanded upon one of the stations to make this place." Blake answered.

"Well that's good. At least now we know there'll be a few exits we can use no matter Ruby's condition." Weiss said. The thought had hardly crossed Yang's mind. Sure she was laser focused on finding Ruby with urgency, but it only just hit her that Ruby could be seriously injured. Feeling the dread and unease grow in her stomach, Yang ran in the direction given to her by Roman although she made sure Weiss and Blake were following.

She followed Roman's instructions and sure enough, she came to a wide corridor with a section of wall at the end being pure iron bars. Bolting down to the bars she peered through the bars and saw Ruby. Crumpled on the ground, dazed in a small pool of blood, her left leg looking like something off a shock site and her right eye covered in dry blood and a large slash across it.

"RUBY!" Gripping the metal around the lock, Yang gave a mighty tug and snapped the iron lock. Running to Ruby's side she held the broken girl gently in her arms.

"Y...Yang?" Ruby's eye moved slowly in it's half lidded socket, her body feeling the strain of even that little movement. Her words came out as a horse whisper.

"Oh thank god. Ruby, what the hell did they do to you?!" It was an uphill battle for the blonde brawler to fight back the sensation of her throat choking up.

"I-... it was only one guy… He.. broke my leg… and kept going.. until my eye…" Yang could see the tears welling up in the corner of the crimsonettes one good eye.

"Shh shhh shhhh. It's ok. We're going to get you out of here, and then we're getting you to a hospital." A small glimmer of hope beamed at Yang through the one silver eye.

"Promise… you won't leave me… when I'm stuck in a bed." Yang's heart shattered.

"Of course." She said following a sob. Slinging her arm across he back, Yang helped Ruby limp through the hallway. It was far from the fastest method, but it seemed like it put Ruby in the least amount of pain. A firefight was the last thing they needed, much less a firefight with a couple dozen giant mechs thrown in.

After a few minutes of limping around, the girls reached a part of the original underground station where a 'you are here' map was borderline comically still in place. Getting out became a much more daunting task when Yang realised that every possible route out would lead them by the train and all the bullshit that came with it.

Knowing there was nothing they could do, Weiss and Blake led the silent charge until they reached the large opening. Yang's eyes scanned the space from behind a stack of crates. _'Damn it. How many volunteers do these fuckers get to dedicate this much man power even after we keep messing with their plans? Doesn't matter.'_

"As far as I can tell, we're fucked. There's no way out of here without a fire fight." Yang said with a scowl.

"Not necessarily. There might be a way for us to get out without a giant fight." Blake said.

"I'm all ears."

"Me and Weiss put on a big show and grab their attention. While they're too busy shooting at us, you get Ruby through that exit." Blake answered, gesturing her head towards the circular entrance that was the only usable exit for Ruby. "Once you're clear, we'll make a break for it, and close it up behind us."

That plan sounded like suicide for her monochromatic teammates to Yang's ears, but she was in no place to argue. "Fine. Just promise to not do anything overly dumb. I didn't charge in her to save Ruby only for you two to get yourselves killed." Weiss and Blake gave Yang quick smiles before she hobbled Ruby to the corner. Weiss looked at Blake, both of their smiles turning playful.

"This is probably the most suicidal thing any of us have done since Ruby tried to solo a Deathstalker." Weiss said jokingly.

"Probably? More like absolutely. At least I've got the Ice Queen to help me see it through." Weiss felt her cheeks warm a little as her stupid grin only grew stronger.

"Likewise kitty cat." Yang reached the corner, plotting out her path for how she'd move. Once she was done mentally picturing it, she nodded at Weiss and Blake who both nodded back. With a final exchange of smiles, Blake hopped onto the crates they were hiding behind while Weiss readied a red glyph against the stack. As Blake let Gambol Shrouds ribbon loose, Weiss let the wooden crates explode forward.

All eyes were effectively fixated on the duo, drawing every spec of attention to the center of the room. With everyone swarming, Yang took full advantage of the opportunity, only stopping when one member with a rifle stopped just in front of her before resuming his charge. Her eyes temporarily flicked to her friends, Weiss dancing around machetes and bullets while Blake whirled Gambol Shroud around like a rope dart.

Moving again, it was a clear shot for Yang straight to the exit. She halted abruptly at the sound of a familiar plasma cannon firing. Four of the White Fang members had grown half a brain and jumped into paladins to deal with the two girls wrecking their shit.

"Y-y-yang.." Expecting a look of pain and anguish, Yang was taken aback to see Ruby with a small smile. "T-they need you m-m-more than me." Taking one more glance at her battling comrades who were already in deep water moved Yang to sit Ruby in a corner.

"I'll be back. I promise." With a quick peck, Yang charged into the fray. Weiss and Blake had started strong, fending off their attackers with little trouble. But the paladins flipped the switch and then some. Weiss was struggling to avoid being nailed by a mechanical fist and it seemed like her luck had run out. Then Yang of course spear tackled the heiress out of the titan's path, the ground cratering around the impact.

"Yang! The plan was-"

"The plan falls apart if we have these sons of bitches on our tails!" Yang went into a series of dive rolls to evade the seemingly endless plasma blasts. Yang opened fire on the closest mech, the metal around the cockpit seeming unphased. Using the blast from Ember Celica, Yang leaped atop the steel giant and started pounding its shoulder.

A series of warnings to the pilot proceeded as the blonde pummeled the joint to nothing. With one final blow, the metal limb broke off, clattering to the ground. Yang leapt off the paladins back when its remaining hand tried to snatch her up.

"YANG!" Turning her head fast enough to break the sound barrier, time practically stopped for Yang. She was looking death in the face. The blue glow of two fully charged plasma cannons aimed straight at her, near point blank range shone in her black pupils. The reality that this very well may kill her was ripped from the brawling queen when she felt a force push her fast to the side, even in her slowed perception of time.

' _... Ruby?..'_ the wounded girl was in the middle of a dive, her arms fully extended. Her one silver eye glimmered with a single tear in her eye and her trademark smile. She silently mouthed: 'I love you.' Time returned to its natural speed, the cannons blaring as they unleashed their power. Ruby's body wasn't directly struck, but the shockwaves were created no more than two inches from her body.

Like a rag doll, she flailed through the air before bouncing off the floor and stopping completely lifeless. Yang had landed flat on her ass and watched her sister wide eyed. Her mind shattered. Her breath halted. Her thoughts disappeared. Her heart near forgot to beat. She was lost. She didn't even feel the paladin's fist crash into her abdomen or even when it pounded her deeper into the little crater it'd made with her.

Weiss looked on in disbelief and Blake dropped to her knees. ' _How? How could any of this happen? Not even a day ago Ruby had been a laser focused fighter while also enjoying every minute of it. And now she was…'_ Weiss felt sick to her core, even saying it in her mind was too much. Her brain scrambled for anything to replace her thoughts, settling on the heels approaching behind her.

"Professor. I-.. we-"

"It's quite ok Miss Schnee. I'll take things from here. You just ensure the rest of your team makes it out of here safely. There's not enough of these bastards to make them pay for 2 students…" Pushing her glasses back up her nose, Glynda levitated the dismembered mechanical limb. With a flick of the wrist, the hovering limb shot toward its original paladin, staggering it.

Glynda would've started to barrage the mech with its own limb, except the floor shook beneath her. Out of the corner of her eye, the seasoned huntress watched Yang rise from her crater. Clenching her fist, Yang brought her arms up in the way she always did before activating her semblance. Once her fists met, a sound comparable to a nuke blasted through the compound, as well as a shockwave that almost knocked Glynda over.

The blonde's hair burned brighter than a supernova, the blinding light only being pierced by red eyes that fittingly looked like all they wanted was to stab you in the heart. Weiss and Blake had been snapped out of their shock endured trance by the defining sound, only to seemingly enter another. It wasn't the sound that'd done it. It wasn't the mighty shockwave, or even the way Yang's hair burned hot enough for them to feel it.

It was her eyes. They'd seen Yang's semblance plenty of times, her eyes often going red along with it. But it was always just the iris that gave way to the bloody pigment. This time, the deep crimson was all there was. No black pupil. No white surrounding it all. Just a hateful red. The fire in Yang's hair calmed to about double the usual bond fire which only let the simpleness of her eyes radiate more.

This was a strange feeling. Her body felt like it was chomping at the bit to fight but her mind felt nothing. Looking around her, she found her purpose again. Ruby. Truth be told, she could hardly tell the three mechs that could've done it apart. It doesn't really matter.

She'll just have to punish them all.


	9. A Hint Of What’s To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets a taste of her revenge before having to face a ghost from her past.

****_ ‘It doesn’t matter which one of you it was… You’re all being be be punished.’ _ The whole room seemed to be stopped in time. Weiss, Blake, Glynda, the paladins and the dozen or so still standing White Fang members didn’t so much as breath, instead watched the still standing Yang who’s head hadn’t left the direction of the limp and crumpled Ruby. With the suddenness of a lightbulb illuminating a room, Yang dropped to a crouch and exploded into the air. 

 

Everyone questioned where she went until a loud metallic thud came from the one-armed paladin. Growling like an animal, Yang crashed her palm into the thick steel concealing the cockpit. The metal twisted around her fingers with high pitched squeals as she gripped on. With a cry and a tug, Yang ripped the hulking piece of metal from the mechanical body and discarded it. The mask hid the eyes of the person before Yang, she couldn’t tell is it was a man or woman. She didn’t care. 

 

Slamming her fist into their face, the combination of metal and wires tearing as well as a squish, a series of haunting cracks and a single shotgun blast fell on Yang’s deaf ears. Her vision was a complete deep shade of red, hiding the details of red streaking down gun metal grey steel as well as a gaping black hole where their head and been and the exposed vertebrates. For a second she contemplated what she’d done. Her preconceived morality said she should feel regret. But all she felt was adrenaline and fire. 

 

Reacting in an instant to the sound of hydraulics behind her, Yang dropped to the ground and charged at the paladin that was going to reach for her. The pilot gave a defensive kick to try and stop the raging blonde, only for her to punch the leg coming at here, shattering it to pieces as well as the hip. Unable to balance its own weight, the mech flailed and collapsed. Yang felt multiple bullets hit her aura in the back, so she spun around while holding her forearms in an X. 

 

The remaining grunts were wisely keeping their distance, five of them concentrating bursts of bullets at her. Though now pupils were present to show it, Yang’s vision locked onto the furthest away of the gunmen. Using Ember Celica’s blast to launch herself, she was able to close the gap in seconds. Fear practically dripped of them as Yang’s gloved fist barred for their chin. Their head shot back at an impossible angle the second it made contact, their body sailing through the air. 

 

Dashing at her next target, Yang dropped them with a kick to the calf and finished with an elbow to the neck. Hearing that cursed roar of plasma cannons, she gripped the limp grunt by the ankle and chucked them at in the vague direction of the noise. Fate would have it that they flew right into the weapons trajectory, white uniform turning an ashy grey along with their skin becoming considerably darker. Still, Yang felt nothing. What she’d just done was straight up murder, and all she felt was the need to fight. 

 

Weiss was in a blender of feelings. The shock of Ruby’s fate blurred with the bewilderment of Yang’s relentlessness and the want to vomit form that last sight.  _ ‘This can’t be real… This is all some bad dream, right? Ruby might be reckless, but not to the point of getting captured and killed, and Yang could be violent, but she wasn’t a relentless killer… Right?’ _ While Weiss was questioning the reality of the situation, Yang had already dispatched 3 more grunts, leaving only footmen armed with melee weapons. 

 

Raising one above her head, their pleas were nonexistent as Yang slammed their spine down on her knee. Yang had long since lost track of what she even set out to do, settling on attacking anything that made a noise that she didn’t like till it stopped. Said noise took the form of a volley of missiles coming from the one legged paladin that’d rolled onto its belly. Cocking Ember Celica, Yang unloaded round after round at the incoming barrage, blowing the missiles up prematurely. 

 

Realising that they were now in the monster’s crosshairs, the pilot scrambled to get the mech back on its foot. Yang barreled forward like an enraged bull, punching the mecks knee causing the joint to explode. Now completely legless, the pilot was at Yang’s complete mercy now with no means of running away. Marching up to the cockpit, Yang drove a fist through the steel barrier and blindly grabbed for the pilot. 

 

After Yang roughly pulled them forward an acoustic hum rang out as well as a dent in the general shape of their head protruded out. Looking back around, Yang found the only disturbances left were the two remaining paladins that hadn’t moved for quite some time. She’d hardly even examined them, so it took her about one tenth of a second to realise that the cockpits were empty and the mech’s has long since been abandoned.

 

Yang stood there in uncertainty. What was supposed to happen now? The raging heat from her burning hair had long since faded, but the whole world still looked the same deep red. As she stood there, a dead silence fell over the room. Weiss Blake and Glynda made a point to breathe as quietly as possible. The eerie silence would’ve made it possible to hear a dying mouse’s heart beat, or even a barely audible croak of a girl barely even alive…. 

 

_ ‘…..What?.....’ _

 

Yang was swearing her ears were playing tricks on her, but then a raspy, faint,  _ dying  _ breath came again and without even thinking, she bolted towards what she was praying to be the source. Sliding in next to Ruby, Yang held the broken girl in her arms and put an ear on her chest. The fire in her veins had vanished, the adrenaline already a distant memory and the colour of the world returned to her. 

 

“How… She can’t possibly be…” Glynda trailed off, unable to ignore the sounds she undeniably heard with the fractured team RWBY. Yang halted her own breathing to make sure there was no mistake. Then she felt it… Movement… A rise in Ruby’s chest cavity so faint it couldn’t move a fly. 

 

“She’s alive…”  Did Weiss hear that right? Did this nightmare made real have a happy end? Glynda immediately pulled out her scroll and dialed the emergency contact set up specifically for this mission. For a moment Yang couldn’t fight the sense of relief that flooded over her. Ruby was alive. Far from in good condition, but alive. Then her chest stopped rising and the whole world stopped with it. 

 

“Ruby?! RUBY?!?!” Yang began to shake the limp girl, praying for a response that was doomed to never come. Weiss felt like vomiting, like all form of good in the world was put in a puppy and shot. Yang was a frantic mess, sobbing and screaming Ruby’s name at the lifeless grey skinned body in her arms. 

 

“Please Ruby come back to me!! We were going to go back to Patch! Go back to the forest you know better than anyone.. Sleep in with Zewi curled up on the bed..! We promised nothing would keep us apart…!! DAMN IT GOD SHE’S ALL I HAVE LEFT!!!” Blake had long since shut down, her mind had completely succumbed to shock. Yang screaming was just another invisible sword through her gut to the faunus, but she managed to scrape together enough will to process Yang’s words.  _ ‘All she has left?’ _

 

“Sorry to be so blunt, but you can cry once the medvac gets Miss Rose to the nearest hospital.” Yang was ready to tear Glynda a new one when she felt her body lose all sense of weight. She realised she was in a telekinetic grip as well as one of the abandoned paladins when they both floated towards the ceiling. With a flick of the wrist, Glynda sent the mech tearing through the concrete until it burst out into the street above. Ruby and Yang were both sent up the path created immediately after. 

 

Yang had no idea what was happening when she reached the surface, then realised she was right in front of a bullhead. This one looked much more advanced, based on the sleeker, more pointed design and crisp Atlesian white and black paint. 

 

“Hurry we don’t have time!” ordered a man standing in front of the aircraft. Sprinting with Ruby in her arms, Yang said: “I’m coming with her.” as she jumped in the open side door. After complying with the order to put Ruby down on the stretcher on the floor Yang ushered herself to a corner of the aircraft as to stay out of the medics way. The pilot immediately switched to full throttle, not waiting to clear building height before tilting the thrusters and flooring it, almost clipping a building in the process. 

 

Yang watched the Mt. Glenn area rush past in a giant blur, struggling to keep herself upright. They were hastily landing on the hospital roof in just three minutes, Ruby being rushed down the stairs and through the halls. Yang was by her side right up until she was haunted by a staff member as Ruby was being wheeled into emergency surgery. Yang wanted to protest, to force her way into the operating theatre but mentally slapped herself for it. 

 

She’d already caused enough hell for a lifetime, there was no point in causing any more so pointlessly. She resided to just sit in a chair and wait, not daring to look at the clock across from her. Yang sat there for hours on end, not so much as blinking or even really thinking. Her brain had been set to hell and back, flip flopping between emotions. From unrelenting dread, to unbridled stubbornness, back to sinking dread, up to foolish hope, all the way down to animalistic hate, then to more foolish hope and finally crushing sadness. 

 

Her brain was far too worn out to think, let alone properly perceive the fact that she’d sat in the chair from 8:25 to 7:30. Her mind only sat in the present, memories of the sounds around her erasing themselves faster than they were made. 

 

“Excuse me Miss?” Yang slowly moved her head to look blankly up at the man addressing her. He was in standard hospital attire, had grey slicked back hair, a small goatee and twisting ram horns. “From what I understand, you are the sister of the huntress rushes here this morning?” Yang gave a nod, empty of any real meaning. “Can you please come with me?” The blonde brawler lazily followed the doctor through the halls and down a flight of stairs to Ruby’s room. 

 

Inside she saw Ruby out cold on a bed in a typical hospital gown, hooked up to various machines most likely monitoring her vitals. The two most prominent details were the bandages holding a patch over her right eye and the tubing that covered a hole in Ruby’s throat held in place with a collar. 

 

“I’ll be honest while also trying to explain the best I can. Right now your sister is in what we call an aura induced coma. It’s a phenomenon unique to huntsmen and huntresses, where if their bodies are in severely critical condition, their aura shuts down all unnecessary bodily functions, instead focusing the energy into regenerating aura as well as amplifying it’s healing properties. Your sister is in the deepest possible state, where automatic breathing stops.”

 

“Will she wake up?” This was the only question that mattered to Yang. Everything else could wait. 

 

“Theoretically yes.” Yang quirked a brow at that answer. “The damage to your sister’s body is extreme in almost every area, the fact that she’s still alive is frankly a work of the gods. We were originally going to perform emergency surgery, but a few quick scans showed any attempts made would certainly kill her. Recognising that she was in an aura induced coma, we deemed that putting her on all necessary life support and letting her body heal naturally would be the wisest decision. 

 

So theoretically, her body will naturally recover.” Yang couldn’t help but release a breath of relief. Everything she’d been told so far didn’t point to Ruby’s inevitable death. “Though I must say, it is going to take extraordinarily long. The most extreme patient I had before her didn’t wake up for almost four months, and he wasn’t nearly as badly injured. Another thing to note is malnutrition and a reduction in muscle mass are unavoidable. 

 

Her body is burning through nutrition faster than a hummingbird in order to repair the damage. To maintain her current build, she’d need to consume approximately four times her body weight every day. While we can’t keep up with the demands completely, we are able to supply enough nutrients-”

 

“Can I have a minute?” Yang interrupted. The man stammered for a second, before giving a nod and closing the door behind him. Yang pulled a chair right over to Ruby’s bed. Sitting down, she decided to make an actual effort to study Ruby’s face. Her natural pale complexion had faded into grey, almost like the skin was being stretched to fit her bones. She’d gotten a minor cut on her lip, as well as a small bruise on her right cheek. 

 

Yang knew the only reason for it was because her body was scrambling to survive, but she couldn’t shake just how peaceful Ruby looked. “I promised you, didn’t I?” Yang gently gripped her sleeping beauties cold hand, thumb rubbing the back of it. 

* * *

_ (Later that night) _

 

Ozpin sat in his chair, mug in hand and cane within reach. He very well might need it for the discussion that was about to follow. He sat patiently, listening to the elevator creep up Beacon tower. The ding came followed by the clicking of heels on a hard floor. For a while the snow haired man and platinum blonde huntress didn’t speak, a dead silence filling the room. 

 

“I was expecting to have received a verbal thrashing by now.” Ozpin finally said. 

 

“What would the point even be? I’m just as to blame as you are.” Glynda said, defeat painfully clear in her voice. 

 

“I’d argue you’re not to blame at all. According to both Miss Schnee’s, and Miss Belladonna's accounts, Miss Rose was already missing and captured by the time everyone woke up.” Ozpin said smoothly. “I also received a message that Miss Roes is currently stable and in an aura coma.”

 

“Well that’s relieving. I tried to contact all her known family members but couldn’t reach them. Apparent her father is on a mission to Vacuo and Qrow is being, well Qrow.”

 

“Qrow has always been good at his job. I’d recommend having more faith in him. For the time being, I want you to focus on helping the police in their investigation, find out what exactly they were planning to do.” Glynda gave a slight bow before excusing herself from the room.  _ ‘Your lie can only hold up for so long Qrow.’ _

* * *

 

_ (9:30 am the next day) _

 

“Hello, how may I help you?” The woman behind the desk was pale, slender had lavender hair and deep brown eyes. 

 

“Hi, we’re here to visit a Ruby Rose.” Weiss said somewhat shakily with Blake standing by her side. 

 

“One moment please.” She answered, the fast clattering of keys quick to follow. “Ahh yes, Ruby Rose. She’s in room 3665, next floor up.” 

 

“T-thank you.” Weiss answered. The entire way to and up the staircase, Blake couldn’t help but notice Weiss’s hand shaking.  _ ‘She’s still shaken up. I really can’t blame her, I’m not even sure how I’m keeping it together.’  _ Blake thought. Once the pair arrived at Ruby’s door, Blake gave a knock before letting herself and Weiss in. Her eyes focused on Ruby’s unconscious form and the snoring blonde resting her head on the bed, still holding her sister’s hand. 

 

Weiss edged closer and nudged Yang’s shoulder. “You there Yang?” The blonde brawler’s snoring abruptly stopped, followed by dreary mumbles. 

 

“Weiss..?” Yang’s vision focused until she could see her comrades properly, though it took a second for her brain to fully clarify who she was looking at. “Oh, hey guys. Guess I must’ve fallen asleep.” Yang stretched her arms in a yawn. 

 

“Yeah, you must’ve. Anyway we were coming in to check on you both.”

 

“Me? I’m fine, Ruby’s another story. She’s in this special sorta coma, her body’s apparently too damaged to try surgery and this coma is suppose to heal her naturally. They said she’s also burning nutrition stupid fast, and will have to go through rehab once she wakes up.” Yang said flatly 

 

“Oh my, I-I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was that serious, all I’d heard was she was stable. Though, they did say she was going to wake up?” Weiss asked unusually quietly for her. 

 

“Yeah. They said it’ll take close to six months before she wakes up. Then she’ll have to go through three months rehab on a diet that’s basically pure protein to make up for having practically no muscle mass. Is there anything I should know from yesterday?”

 

“Well, the police have launched an investigation to try and figure out just what the White Fang were up too. Last theory I heard was that they were going to use the train to blow a hole underneath the center of Vale and send in the paladins to destroy as much as possible.” Blake looked down at the ground, ashamed that she once called herself a member of such a heinous group. She felt Weiss’s hand grip hers and give a slight comforting squeeze. 

 

“Professor Goodwitch told us to keep our lips sealed as much as possible, the police don’t really want the public to know they were likely a few hours away from being attacked.” Weiss’s face turned to a saddened frown as she went quiet. 

 

“Uhhh, Yang? If it’s not too much I’d like to ask something.” Yang’s answer came in the form of a shift of focus to the faunus. “Back in the subway, you screamed about how Ruby was ‘all you had left’. What was that about?” Blake asked slowly. Yang took in a long breath and exhaled it out her nose equally as slow. 

 

“I figured this would eventually come up. My mother left me and dad when I was just a year old. I have no memory of her face, only the photos and stories from my uncle. Apparently their relationship had been on the rocks from practically day one, so my dad took it rather well. In just a couple of months, I had a new mom and a baby sister on the way. Some of the oldest memories I have are of resenting Summer, Ruby’s mom. Is kept calling her ‘fake mom’, always thinking she was to blame for mine up and leaving. 

 

Even with all the shit I gave her, she never gave up on me, never laid down and accepted that I’d never love her. Eventually, I grew up. I stopped blaming her, and we were finally a whole family. That was until, Summer died six years ago and  **everything** came grinding to a halt. I can’t remember a single day in the months that followed that I didn’t see with Dad or Ruby balling their eyes out. Eventually, Dad managed to bring himself to work again. 

 

He started taking up more serious jobs for the kingdoms and took them up more often. It quickly became apparent all he was doing was finding as many excuse as possible to stay away from home. Apart from him and Ruby, the only other family member I have is my uncle, who’s frankly almost as bad as Dad, always working for Ozpin. There’s your answer.” A long silence fell over the room, the only noise being Ruby’s heart rate monitor. 

 

“Oh my god. I’m… I’m so sorry. That would’ve been horrible for you.” Weiss said in a shocked tone. “You’ll probably want some time alone with her. We’ll get out of the way.” Yang gave a small nod as a ‘thank you’ before Weiss and Blake left Once again Yang sat perfectly still in Ruby’s hospital room, not saying or thinking anything. 

* * *

 

_ (Three weeks later) _

 

Yang’s eyes felt like they were splitting open like the ground in an earthquake, the simple task straining her like never before. For all she knew, she’d spent her whole life in the one room, watching the same beautiful face sink closer and closer to nothing. It’d only been three weeks, and Ruby had lost a third of her weight, her fit but slender build already giving way to a skeleton. The same moonlight that gave the Vale sky its blue glow also highlighted her now visible cheekbones and shoulder length hair. 

 

Yang could feel her body begging for sleep, something that would require the release of the pressure built up in her bladder. With a grim frown on her face, Yang left the room and sauntered to the nearest toilet like her leg was injured. Sitting down and letting the fluid run free into the bowl, Yang decided she could sleep once she returned to Ruby. She was all there was left to life. The routine made in Yang’s head that dominated her existed only for Ruby, to spend every spare second protecting the embodiment of her failure. 

 

Finishing up quickly, Yang walked back to Ruby’s room in a similar manner to how she’d left. Once she opened the door, Yang was immediately startled by the cold blowing wind that she swore wasn’t here when she left. Her tired eyes looked to the now open window, then hastily flicked to Ruby. The crimsonette’s bed was the exact same as it was when Yang left. 

 

Baring one detail. 

 

On the opposite side to Yang was a chair, currently occupied by a woman that seemed so painfully familiar, Yang felt like exploding for not immediately being able to recognise her. Yang scanned her top to bottom, resaying ever detail of her attire in her head. She was in a short cut, black and red dress with shorts underneath and a belt around her waist. Attached to said belt, was a sheath long enough to fit an odachi but also had what looked like various types of dust contained within it and a handle protruding out. 

 

Her forearms were covered in red plated gauntlets, leading to her hands adawning fingerless black gloves. From the mid thigh down were straight black leggings, dead ending in red soles, black heels. Around her neck were a series of beaded necklaces but the most prominent and familiar detail was the mask. It was bulky and white, almost like an animal skull, but had red markings strewn symmetrically over its surface, bringing it closer to the face of a grimm. 

 

“She really is a spitting image of Summer, isn’t she?” The woman said in a voice muffled by the mask. Yang responded by transforming Ember Celica and going into a combat stance. 

 

“You’ve got five seconds to explain who you are before I snap your neck.” Yang said in a grolwn, her eyes already red with rage. A rage that only boiled when the woman chuckled i response. She shifted her view to the boiling blonde. 

 

“It is unfortunate that our circumstances make it so understandable for you to not recognise me Yang.” Yang’s expression changed to one of confusion while her eyes stayed crimson. “Here, why don’t I give you a hand dear.” The woman slowly took off her mask, shaking the few tiny bits of hair that got in her face. Her skin was as pale as Ruby’s was naturally, but her features and hair were a near mirror image of Yang’s. 

 

The only major differences were that her hair was jet black, curly, and held in a messy ponytail, and her eyes were naturally the same red as Yang’s were now. Now Yang could be certain of who she was. And the hate only solidified itself. 

 

“It’s been so long since we’ve spoken face to face. Wouldn’t you agree Yang?”

 

“Yeah. I wonder who’s fault that would be… Mom.” While Yang’s face curled down into a frown, Raven’s could only do the opposite and curl into a knowing smirk. 

****


	10. Throwing Away A Goldmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally has the opportunity to have the questions that’ve burnedinside her for years answered. The biggest question is can she handle the answers.

 

Ruby took a long breath in through her nose, the fresh air firing off the last few nerves needed to enter what she’d call: ‘This is perfect’ mode. The tiny blades of grass pricked at her lower legs and bare heels, sitting in a funny little area between unpleasant and tickly, ironically making it all the more pleasant. It was all so peaceful, like a safe haven for serenity the little girl had stumbled upon. Feeling no form of distraction, Ruby felt like focusing on her senses to try and appreciate this feeling. 

 

The grass was the first thing she focused on, now noticing a few blades reaching her through the red fabric of the dress she was in. Then came the purity of the air, the raw nothingness somehow smelling better than anything else in the world. Her eyelids stayed shut, as to not detract from her own amusement with watching specks of color dance across black. Her taste buds still were going over the engraved sweetness left on them buy the choc-chip cookies she’d downed on her way out. 

 

The sound of… nothing…

 

Why? Why was there no sound? No rustling of leaves from swaying trees, no squeaks or chirps of woodland creatures, not even the empty howl of a soft breeze. 

 

Why?

 

Finally Ruby’s eyes cracked open only to force themselves shut again under a blinding glare. Inching one eye open, Ruby was confronted with a glare that blurred the sky into one indescribable colour. Slowly she adjusted, eventually being able to keep her eyes half open without feeling like her retinas were being set on fire. Sitting up, her head scanned around her. The trees surrounding her and the slope she was sitting on all felt strangely large. Then she looked down. 

 

Her whole body seemed so much smaller than she recalled, like she’d aged backwards. Then she noticed the simple, knee length red dress she was wearing. It was hers. Her old favourite dress, the one she wore everywhere. Whether it was a trip to the store to get milk, meeting some of daddy’s work friends in town or snuggling into bed with her equally coveted beowolf plush, she’d wear it. But she hadn’t worn this dress in years, out growing it when she was 8. 

 

“Something the matter, petal?” Ruby’s head turned to see her father, Tai Yang Xiao Long standing at the top of the small hill, arms crossed. Ruby took in every detail of him, going up from the feet. Once she reached the head, she found it impossible to make out any details past the seemingly accurate silhouette, as his head was left a blurry shadow that mixed in with the glare of the sky. Just like the tops of the trees were doing. 

 

“Daddy? Is that you?” She asked, her voice coming out in a pitch only a girl of tiny proportion could naturally produce. 

 

“Of course it is. Why do you ask?” Tai asked. Something was strange about his voice, something that Ruby painfully found impossible to pinpoint. 

 

“Why isn’t there any sound?” the tiny girl asked. When her father only cocked his head, she turned back to the trees. “I can see the trees swaying and the grass following, but I can’t hear the rustling of leaves or the wind itself. When I move on  the spot, the grass gives way but doesn’t make a sound. Why?” Turing back to her father, Ruby watched his head straighten back up. 

 

“Maybe you’ve just gone deaf sweetie. I can hear everything you just described.” he answered. As his words were replayed in Ruby’s ears by tiny echoes she finally was convinced something wasn’t right with his voice. 

 

“Where are we?” She asked, a little louder and more alarmed than she meant to let on. 

 

“What do you mean? This is your favourite hillside on Patch. Don’t you remember me suggesting we come out here after your mom left to train with Yang?” Ruby went over all the details listed, playing everyone of them out in her mind only for none of it to seem familiar. 

 

“No, I don’t. The last thing I remember is, feeling cold. Then… warm again.” Ruby noticed the speed of the shaking trees increase as well as the chill of the silent wind deepen considerably. 

 

“Figures as much. You really did forget me, didn’t you Ruby?” Ruby’s eyes widened in alarm. He wasn’t trying nearly as hard now. The formerly tiny imperfection Ruby made out in her father’s- no,  _ it’s  _ voice became much more apparent. Flicking her head around, Ruby could practically feel the scowl she knew was adorning its face. 

 

“D-Daddy what do you mean? Why would I forget y-”

 

“Stop pretending Ruby!” it snapped at Ruby, making her flinch and stagger back. The previous glare of the sky was swallowed by grey. Breath heavy, eyes wide and heart thumping, Ruby looked over her shoulder towards the trees and their newly created shadows. Any intentions of running towards them held by the crimsonette were crushed when she noticed dozens of beady crimson eyes light up in the dark. She turned back to the figure, the wind growing in power by the second. 

 

“There’s no running away from me, Ruby. No more breaking your old man’s heart.” it bellowed at her, it’s voice slipping further and further from her father’s. “You forgot ME. You’ve lived your life just so you would never have to face the truth again. But there’s no hiding in here! No distractions to save you!” As the figure spoke the shadow concealing it’s face crawled down it’s imitating form. “Even the ‘love’ you claim to have for Yang is a lie!”

 

“Shut up! I love her more than anything! I’d never use her like that!” Ruby felt her throat tighten as she cried out. It couldn’t possibly be true. She loved Yang, more than she could ever describe. The figure only shook its head as the shadows that were eating away at it reached its feet. 

 

“It’s time to wake up Ruby! It’s time, for you to grow up!” Before Ruby could begin to question why it kept saying things like that, the silhouette practically pounced forward like a cat. Like a reflection diving out of a mirror, the inky black features and bone white spines, claws and mask of a beowolf shot out of the figure. In the blink of an eye, the menacing imitation of Ruby’s father was gone, replaced with a charging apex predator with crimson eyes that came to life with hunger. 

 

Ruby wanted to turn on her heel and bolt for the trees, work her tiny legs for all they were worth. But her body refused, locking up every joint and muscle at the sight of her impending death. She was frozen solid, unable to so much as shift her gaze from the beast rapidly closing the gap between them. Ruby screamed at her body to move, every ounce of mental power trying to produce the slightest movement to no avail. The closer it got, the louder it’s rugged, animalistic,  _ hungry  _ breath became. 

 

Death was no more than 3 meters away, barely even a second for Ruby before it would rip her apart. Feeling movement grace her body again, Ruby used her second to live to turn away and ball up. She was doomed. There was no way she’d survive any longer than it would take the monster to kill her. All she was hoping was that the sheer force of its jaws would find her neck and snap it in an instant. Then it came. 

 

Death.

 

“Why don’t you have a seat Yang? Something tells me we’re going to be talking for a while.” Raven said in a tone that almost infuriated Yang at how calm it was. The crimson in the blonde’s sight hadn’t wavered for a second, nor did her glare move when she reached out and pulled her chair behind her. Raven’s smirk held as Yang sat, scowl still trying to drill a hole in her impossible to read exterior. 

 

“I’m sure you have more questions than I have time. I suppose the first one you’d like answered is why I left, correct?” Raven asked full well knowing the answer would be yes. Still, Yang’s iron glare remained the same. “The simple answer is it would’ve simply been too dangerous for me to be around you, especially with Tai being almost guaranteed to marry Summer once we split apart.” Yang sat silent, scowl only deepening at the answer. 

 

“Did Qrow never tell you about his and mine upbringing?” Raven asked rhetorically. “Being brought up by bandits tends to entail earning your keep, which typically leaves a bad taste in people’s mouths. It would’ve been bad enough for me to be around as I was to become the chief of our tribe, but adding in Summer made it impossible for me to stay a part of your life without constantly being concerned for your safety.” The growl Yang gave indicated she especially didn’t like some part of that. 

 

“My safety?! Do you have any idea what the last 14 years has been like for me?!” Yang yelled, standing up from her seat. “I’ll tell you. The moment I could comprehend you were my mom I started looking, chasing every little hint I could find as to where you were! I lost track of the amount of times I either risked my life or almost died years ago! And what, Summer had some criminal past that was even bigger than yours?!” Yang snapped

 

“And look what those 14 years have done for you. You became a fighter, one that conquered everything that was thrown at you.” Raven answered as calmly as she’d been the whole time. “You talk about those near death experiences like they were major traumatic moments, and yet here you are, a huntress beyond most her peers. Hate it as much as you want, but my absence was more beneficial than anything. Granted, it birthed a dirty little secret, but most things do anyway.”

 

The boiling anger in Yang cooled to an icy sense of alarm.  _ ‘There’s no way she knows! We never told anyone, or heard any rumors go around. The only way she could know is if she caught us herself. She hasn’t even been around for 16 years, there’s no possible way she could’ve.’ _ Yang awakened from her own whirlwind of disbelief by noticing Raven touching Ruby’s cheek with a slight smile on her face. 

 

“She really is a spitting image of Summer.” Raven said, her mind freely reliving memories of her late leader. Her stroll down memory lane was cut short by Yang gripping her wrist. Looking back at her daughter, Raven was met with a similar dead stare as to the one she’d received earlier. Yang’s face was a deadpan, with the ever so slightest downwards curve. As to be expected, a red hew dominated Yang’s stare. What came as a surprise was the sheer nothingness they radiated. 

 

Raven read Yang’s expression a dozen times over, and still, all she only found was an empty void. The stare and the grip, they weren’t the real threat Yang was making. 

 

It was letting her see inside. And it was working.

 

The more Raven stared into the pure emptiness Yang emitted, the more she became unnerved. She needed to get Yang talking, to force the void to the back of her mind. Settling on an approach, Raven gave a laugh that performed a balancing act on the tip of a dagger between malicious and genuine. 

 

“Sorry. I forgot you had dibs.” Raven said, cramming as much smugness as possible into her words. Just as Raven had hoped, Yang’s face crumpled into a frustrated scowl. 

 

“How do you know?” Yang asked sounding like it was taking every ounce of restraint in her not to throw her mother out a window. That was good. Well, it did highlight to Raven just how easy it was to manipulate Yang’s emotions, and angry didn’t exactly translate to constructive conversation, but anything was a step up from that blank stare of nothing. Just mentioning it made the marrow in Raven’s bones turn to ice. 

 

“Well, it is in a mother’s nature to want to be around their child every once in a while.” She answered without answering at all. Yang was catching on to that being one of her mother’s talents, and it was pissing her off. Reading the signals, Raven decoded further detail was ok to share. “While it’s true I haven’t had an active role in your life Yang, that doesn’t mean I never stopped by to check on you.” Yang clenched a fist in fury at the seemingly never ending cryptic answers. 

 

How fucking hard was it to give a straight-... 

 

Raven hummed with fake satisfaction at watching Yang’s face drop through the floor. She didn’t really like torturing her daughter like this, but Yang still needed to be taught a few lessons, and she needed to keep up her facade for consistency's sake. 

 

“H-How…. Wh-..... When. W-When were you there?” Yang felt like a cracking glass sculpture, like she was on the verge of shattering. 

 

“The earlies time I can recall, would have to be 11 years ago. You marched out into the fresh snow, dragging along your sister in a cart. You were heading for an old shack based on a rumour you heard in town, but all you found was grimm.” Yang didn’t even need the ongoing narration. From the word ‘snow’, her mind had been playing back the memories like an old roll of film she’d crammed away in the hopes of never playing it again. 

 

She’d almost died. Almost dragged Ruby to her death. 

 

“After Qrow was done, I couldn’t’ve been more than a meter away.” 

 

The final crack tore through Yang. She fell to pieces. One after another, her shards fell like dominoes into a mound. She was that close? Across all her life, how many times had she risked everything? And how many of those times had she been a meter away? How many times had she broken down, begged fate for her mother while she  _ chose _ to stand just off to the side? How much pain had she gone through for this selfish,  _ lying, cold hearted _ **_, bitch, who never even cared for her?_ **

 

**_“Get. Out.”_ **

 

Raven didn’t have the time to process the demand before she saw Yang’s eye sockets flash scarlet. She had to leave, now! Lunging out of her chair at an unexpected speed, Yang almost managed to get an unbreakable grip on her mother’s throat, but the fully grown woman threw all of her weight to the left, tipping her chair and causing Yang to stagger towards thin air. Taking full advantage of the second she’d bought herself, Raven caught herself before the chair pulled her down. 

 

Just barely being able to put her feet under her, Raven bolted for the window. It was only 3 steps, and Raven still felt the presence of Yang lunging at her. Raven knew Yang was going to get a hand on her, a hand she wouldn’t be able to pull or struggle out of. Her new best friend was momentum. Diving for the open window Raven felt Yang grip her ankle. As she was expecting, and hoping for. Raven managed to get her body down to the waist through the window, she knew the jolt that would stop her was half a second away. 

 

Pushing her arms against the exterior wall, Raven gave her momentum a tiny boost, a boost Yang was completely unprepared for. Still holding onto her mother’s ankle, Yang was yanked forehead first into the metal midsection of the window. Raven felt the hold on her ankle disappear and quickly felt her whole body be enveloped by the nighttime chill. Yang had reflexively grabbed at her head, stammering back and tripping on her own feet. 

 

That was apparently enough to literally knock some sense in her. The drop outside the window 7 stories minimum. Even with her aura Raven would at least have broken a leg. For the second time boiling anger vanished and switched to chilling concern. Clambering to her feet, Yang shot her head out the window only to find nothing. How the hell was that even possible? Even if by some miracle Raven had managed to soften her landing there’s no way she could’ve slipped into an alley that fast. 

 

Then the thought occurred to Yang that she could’ve used her semblance mid free fall. Yang felt the same anger creep back into the corners of her mind. Half for Raven, half for herself. Years of searching and the goldmine of answers she’d been looking for literally appears right in front of her, and she drove it out a window. Almost as if on cue, Yang felt her scroll buzz. It was from a number that Yang didn’t recognise, and a message that only served to deepen her self frustration. 

 

[Seems like I chose a bad time me to drop in. Call me when you’re in a mood to hear the honest truth, I’ll answer any question. I’ll only come once, so use it wisely. I won’t be the only one dropping bombshells.] 

 

Great. Not only did she have one chance now, but now she also had a cryptic warning to interpret while in one of the worst moods possible for such a task. Sighing into the cool night air, Yang closed the window and spared a glance towards Ruby. 

 

She needed a distraction from all this. Booze might work, but certainly not tonight. History showed that drinking while too pissed only served to make Yang angrier and not have any of the desired drunk affects. Though tomorrow night might provide some relief. Even if it only lasted for as long as she was unconscious, any extended period of time not having so much shit on her plate was preferable. 

 


	11. I Came To Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven’s reappearance has left a bitter taste in Yang’s mouth, and there’s only one substance in the world that can wash it out: hard liquor. But you know things won’t work out that simple :)

Death felt weird. Ruby had been hoping for a pain that would only last a millisecond, but this didn’t hurt at all. It was just cold. The sort that made every inch of her feel like a neglected leather jacket hanging on a hook in a drafty house with no heating. Like she’d been cold for so long the goosebumps felt natural and warmth had become a fairytale. The sudden strain of her eyes being squeezed shut finally set in.

 

Even with her eyes open, the crimsonette’s world didn’t change. Still the same sea of black and ever present cold that seemed to detach itself from everything else. Considering what happened the last time she looked down, Ruby was hesitant. When she did, she was at least properly sized. Though it seemed to come at the cost of appearing as nothing more than a white silhouette, a pale impression of her bare form.

 

_ “So, how was ‘death’?” _

 

Ruby’s mind was sent into overdrive. Her every impulse screamed to flinch. She wanted to listen to them. But her ‘body’ wasn’t quite as interested in listening.

 

_ “Who’s there?” _

 

That was her own voice. Her lips never moved, her throat never vibrated with sound. And yet there her voice was, echoing through blackness.

 

_ “Still don’t understand yet, do we? That’s a little disappointing.” _

 

_ “Answer me! Where am I and what’s going on?” _

 

_ “Feistier now, are we? My my, you really are changing.” _

 

_ “ANSWER ME!” _

 

Ruby was taken aback by herself. She didn’t even know she could yell that loud.

 

_ “I’m what you need, Ruby. A wake up call.” _

 

_ “Huh? The hell do you mean I need a wake up call?” _

 

_ “That is exactly why you need me. You don’t even see the problem. We’re going to fix that.” _

 

_ “What problem? And what do you- AAGGGHHHHH!!” _

 

The distant cold that defined Ruby’s being went under a quick and painful change. The feeling of goosebumps turned to agony, as if the cluster of fat had been swapped for tiny balls of molten rock. She felt like a tiny insect unlucky enough to still be exploring the intricacies of a log as it was thrown into a fire. Like a shuttle upon reentry, she was burning. Burning back into reality.

* * *

 

Blake was traversing the same sterile halls. Coming to the hospital was just a thing she did now. There was no thought in coming through the cat faunus’s mind as she climbed the same steps to Ruby’s room. Though, one could call it Yang’s room too now. Her blonde partner never left the hospital room unless it was for the toilet. Every second, minute, hour, day, week she sat there, eyes locked onto the broken and withering girl once so full of life.

 

She knocked, despite knowing Yang wouldn’t respond. She didn’t really do much anymore. It had become such a routine practice: leave Beacon, go to some takeaway restaurant, pick up whatever she felt like bringing Yang, and drop it off, making minimal small talk and throwing away whatever packaging or bag the last batch of food came in. She and Weiss even agreed to alternate who delivered each meal. Turning the handle and letting herself in, Blake spared the usual glance for her comatose leader.

 

Some near immeasurable tiny piece of her held hope that one day she’d walk in to see the crimsonette sitting up, a small smile gracing the world and her one eye beaming the same relentless joy it always did. There was a reason it was so tiny. She knew the facts. It had only been 3 weeks, and Ruby was estimated to be in this coma for 6 months. Blake’s mind shuddered at the thought. So much of the young girl’s life would be spent picking up the pieces of what she’d missed.

 

All because of a group Blake would once stand tall at being a part of and fight tooth and nail for. Shifting her gaze to try and find something to distract herself she found Yang in the same chair as always, chin resting on the bed, cradled in her inner elbow. Though Blake’s faunus genes had given her an extra pair of ears, her sense of smell was nothing to scoff at. Though you’d have to have a completely dysfunctional nose to not smell Yang without a solid barrier blocking her.

 

She hadn’t left the hospital in 3 weeks and was seriously showing it. The waterfall of golden strands that was her pride and joy had become an oily, tangled mess. She hadn’t brushed the damn thing in an eternity, letting knots grow into manderin sized clumps of hair. The fact she hadn’t showered in even longer left every inch of her baby coated in natural oil, and left the smell unchecked. Blake didn’t think it could possibly get worse but day after day, the foul sweaty stench grew in potency.

 

There was a rather sick bit of poetry in the scene, both sisters recovering from the same trauma, doomed to never leave their space. Yang noticed her partner’s entrance, crimson orbs sliding in their sockets to look at her briefly before wandering back to Ruby. The red eyes didn’t come as much of a surprise. Yang had been in all forms of moods while confining herself to the room. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Yet again, nothing new. Yang had kept every exchange short. 

 

“It’s far from ideal, but I just got you a cheese burger, a salad and a drink.” Blake rattled off the contents of the paper bag in her hand. She went to set it down on the spare chair in the room only to notice it had been moved opposite to Yang. “What’s with the chair?” When Blake heard no response, her attention glided back to her partner only to pick up on the upper half of a scowl.

 

“Someone who makes me want a drink.” If you’d’ve asked Blake 2 weeks ago if Yang would get out of her chair, leave Ruby’s hospital room and walk in the opposite direction of the toilet, she would’ve grimly laughed in your face and asked if you’d been sniffing dust. She had to ask herself the same question as the sound of Yang’s boots traveled to her ears, shortly followed by the heavy door to the stairwell shutting with the same thud and click.

 

Letting the bag drop to the floor, Blake turned heel to try and catch up with Yang, leaving Ruby to waste away. Pushing open the door, the ravonette peered down the stairwell to just make out the blonde brawler’s head slip through another door.  _ ‘I didn’t give her that big a head start, how the hell is she already 5 floors down?’  _ Taking the steps two at a time, Blake practically barged through the door and flicked her head left and right. Zeroing in, she ran down the hall after Yang. 

 

Her partner managed to make it out the automated doors before Blake grabbed her wrist. “Slow down Yang! What’s wrong?” Blake had seen Yang angry enough to choke anyone who disturbed her while sitting in Ruby’s room, never had anything compelled her to acknowledge the idea of leaving Ruby’s side. “You wouldn’t leave Ruby like that if something wasn’t up. Just tell me what’s up?” Blake couldn’t beat back the plea in her eye, she was fearing some news of Ruby’s condition worsening.

 

Yang’s head swiveled to look Blake right in her eyes, a red without direction drilling holes into panicking amber. “I’m just not in the mood for staying there.” Yang removed her wrist from Blake’s grasp, gently enough to convey she was holding no resentment for Blake.

 

“That’s not an answer-”

 

“I’m tired, Blake!” Yang snapped. Blake reflexively flinched at the sudden outburst, causing Yang to take a deep breath. “I’m tired of watching my sister lay in that damn bed, her life slipping away because of me. I’m tired of wallowing in my own self pity, justifying it to myself by saying I’m upholding a promise to the family I failed.” Blake was taken aback by the downpour of genuine feelings from Yang. She’d been expecting something like it for weeks, but not this real.

 

“All my selfish little heart wants is one night away from it.” Yang didn’t wait for a response, marching off into the young Vale night to forget. Blake knew it would be best to not push the issue. Yang had been letting all that self hatred fester for 3 weeks, trying to help now would only make things worse. Instead she pulled her scroll out and dialed Weiss. 

 

_ “Hey, Blake. Something up?” _ came the heiresses voice.

 

“Kind of. Yang’s having a bit of an emotional breakdown.” the faunus answered back.

 

_ “That’s.. not a ‘kind of’ answer.”  _ Blake couldn’t help but snicker at that. Something about the seemingly never ending stream of sass and comebacks Weiss mouth would shoot out was helplessly endearing to her.

 

“It’s not quite that bad. Yang’s apparently going for a drink, but knowing her, she’ll probably stop by the dorm to clean herself up. Just wanted to call ahead so you didn’t get a heart attack or grill her on the matter.” For a moment only white noise came from the scrolls speaker, as Blake grew a shit eating grin she knew Weiss could practically feel through the call. “I’ll collect my 15 lien tomorrow.” 

 

_ “Fuck you for remembering.” _

 

“Sometimes I catch myself hoping someone would.”

 

_ “You’re disgusting.” _

 

“And you’ve had the same stick up your ass for 12 years.”

 

_ “And you haven’t stopped getting off to books since you were 9” _

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

_ “Unlike you, I can actually get someone to do that for me.” _

 

“Lemme guess, you pay your personal ass-wiper overtime?”

 

_ “ I wonder how many pages of your beloved smut is stained with your filth?” _

 

“How many bruises did you father give your ass when you refused to scream ‘harder daddy’ quieter?”

 

_ “... Too far.” _

 

“Ok yeah, I’ll admit to that. I might stay out of the dorm for an hour, give Yang some extra space.”

 

_ “Sheesh, she’s that bad?” _

 

“Not at the moment, but knowing her, you may as well be about to throw a grenade in a dust mine. I just feel sorry for the poor bastards that’ll be at the bar when she does burst.”

 

_ “May god bless their souls. Well, I guess I’ll see you later. Bye.” _

 

“Bye.”

* * *

 

3 weeks should be nothing. Especially next to the months Beacon was her home. Still, unfamiliarity managed to root itself in Yang’s mind. Every step echoing the same question: “This is the way, right?” Even over the break, her peers littered the halls. There were probably a thousand stories that could be told why, but Yang didn’t care. All she cared about was getting ‘tell your reflection to fuck off’ drunk. The occasional off look was spared her way.

 

Yang imagined when the youngest kid in school comes back from a mission comatose and legally dead that word would get around fast enough to anybody staying on campus. Though at least half would’ve been because of the smell. She may as well be dragging a dead body behind her. Her legs finally stopped and realisation soon caught up to the blonde she was in front of her team dorm. She pondered for a moment if her plan would even work, before figuring she’d come this far.

 

Twisting the brass knob, her eyes were met with a room that felt the exact same as she last remembered it and also completely different. Blake’s shelf was still crammed full of smutty books trying to be tasteful, everything that Weiss had claimed was still perfect ordered and didn’t have a speck of dust touching it and the bunk beds were still the same death trap they’d always been. 

 

The differences were only apparent to someone who’d lived with Ruby for an extended period of time. Like the fact that her bed was never so neatly made, how the sheets where impossibly squared with the mattress, oozing perfection that simply wasn’t Ruby. Or how the bulk of her comics were squeezed onto one shelf, all standing perfectly straight without the slightest gap in between with the rest neatly stacked on her night stand, a far cry of order from the chaos she always read seamlessly.

 

Staring at these details any long would only sour her mood further and wasn’t going to get her any closer to being drunk. She walked straight into the bathroom only finding more details to be angered by. Blake was a fan of everything being in order and Weiss may as well have grown up in an army camp with how much perfection was expected of her every action. Needless to say, without Yang’s ever present lack of care and Ruby’s liking of a little mess the bathroom was in complete order.

 

Stripping down and tossing her clothes haphazardly in the laundry basket, Yang spared a red eyed glance at her reflection. More than once the blonde had checked herself out in the mirror before a shower, occasionally remarking how lucky Ruby was to land her. She was proud of the defined muscles under her skin, proud of the well kept state her hair always managed to be in and thanked the gods for whatever genes made her rack refuse to sit still in most outfits.

 

The image reflecting back while only a slight downgrade, felt like a bad joke with how pale of an imitation it was to Yang. While her body hadn’t turned to blubber, 3 straight weeks of bare minimum  _ movement _ and less than healthy food had made the once prominent shows of inherent strength reduce. The slight six pack that was once visible enough to see if you looked hard enough had almost completely melded back into Yang’s gut.

 

Self loathing wasn’t getting her any drunker either, so she stepped into the shower and immediately turned on the hot water, feeling the spike in temperature hit her a second later. It felt almost undeservingly good to have hot water cascading over her shoulders again. Tension she had no idea was there melted and ran off the blonde’s body with the water. For a while all Yang did was soak up how refreshing the warm water felt. It may have been the first good thing she’d taken the time to appreciate in a while.

 

Once she was done gawking at the pleasant sensations, she grabbed her own bottle of shampoo and squeezed an admittedly excessive mound that spilled off her hand. It felt like forever ago had she last worked the familiar substance into her mane, massaging her scalp with it and being sure to cover every inch hanging down her back with it. The dejavu inducing smell of lavender began to creep up her nose. It took a while, but Yang by some miracle managed to shampoo and condition her pride and joy completely. Well, close enough.

 

Next, the stink. Grabbing a seemingly fresh bar of soap, Yang wore the product almost down to nothing by the time she was satisfied. Scrubbing herself down with the noticeably untouched yellow washcloth left in the shower, Yang rinsed herself off and finally cut the water. No amount of focus could prepare Yang for the sudden stab of disappointment in her muscles. The way her flesh felt incomplete without the warm water served as a grim reminder how nothing lasts.

 

Once dry and her hair thoroughly brushed, Yang wrapped a towel around her torso and set off to check off her final box before getting hammered, outfit. With her normal attire in a laundry basket and reeking like a decomposing skunk that shat itself upon death, Yang would need something different. Peering into her wardrobe, the blonde picked out a little number she hadn’t worn in a while but still held more than a few fond memories of.

 

It consisted of a low cut black shirt under a cream vest that gave the impression of a slight brown tint. Over both of them was a deep carbon, bordering on black shrug, collar up of course with a gold stripe leading into similarly gold cuffs on each sleeve. Finishing off her upper body was a purple pendant set in silver, an apparent old possession of her mother’s and Ember Celica, customary for most of her free roam attire. 

 

A black mini skirt under the vest and a pair of black belts with gold accents adorn her waist. The look in finally completed with black thigh highs with gold studs just above the knee attached to garter-belts under the skirt and a pair of black ankle boots. The blonde couldn’t fight the mental grin that arose from remembering the name she gave this particular getup: Hunter. A cheesy as hell joke she couldn’t refuse to make. With everything sorted and her spirits somewhat raised, Yang set out for her bike.

* * *

 

Tonight was nothing special for Junior. Business was doing about as well as it always did, not completely abandoned and not filled to the brim like a Vaccuo jail. More than enough to make by and not enough to put his club into overdrive. So there the man was, all 6 feet 11 inches of him, standing behind the bar waiting for someone to call for a refill or a new patron to come over. It was alarmingly ironic the moment he appreciated the normality of his night the impending sights of abnormality showed up.

 

Firstly he saw both Malachite twins turn their heads to the admittedly oversized main double doors. Those girls had an innate talent for picking up on trouble when it approached. He was half convinced it was their semblance. Then the two knuckle heads by the door leaching off his umbrella term “my boys” straightened up, already enough confirmation of what was coming. As if the world wanted to give him one last kick in the balls with obvious foreshadowing, he made out a very familiar silhouette from one of the lights passing over the doors.

 

_ ‘Blondie.’ _

 

Yes, Blondie indeed walked through the doors and as per usual straight up to the bar. She was in a different getup to the one he usually saw her wear, this one some how managing to be both more and less promiscuous than the last. His eyes were drawn to the dull red orbs resting in the blonde’s head. The only time he saw her eyes go red was when she was either way too drunk and he had to cut her off and the time he made the mistake of messing with her hair. 

 

“He-He-Hey Blondie, been a while since I’ve seen you around.” Junior was being friendlier than normal in a bid to save himself a potential world of hurt in the downunder. “Strawberry sunrise, no ice and a little umbrella?”

 

“Not tonight Junior. Top shelf bourbon.” The bear of a man had never heard his best customer sound so flat or refuse her usual. Sure she may order a few different drinks throughout the night to spice it up but a strawberry sunrise, no ice with a little umbrella was always the first thing she’d have. With a raised brow he turned and reached the bottle containing the bronze fluid with ease.

 

“Fair warning: this stuff will put hair on your chest, knock you out then steal your money before disappearing and leave you with no memory of the last decade.” he warned while pouring Yang a glass.

 

“That last part sounds interesting,” Yang said back as she raised the glass to her mouth before downing the whole thing in one go. “Let’s put it to the test.”

 

“As long as you're payin’, you can hammer yourself blind.” The bear moteefed man  commented back, pouring another glass. “Word of advice: the stuff works best when you drink it slow, give it a minute to set in.”

 

“Duly noted.” the blonde answered back, voice distorted by the glass at her lips which she only half consumed before returning it to the table. She even let some of the poison ravage her taste buds before swallowing. It was while Blondie was giving the fluid time to sit when Junior noticed one of his many living nightmares approach his bar. The tiny devil claimed a stool next to Yang, said brawler not taking notice of her.

 

If only Junior could do the same. If only the dual tones of brown and pink didn’t serve as immediate reminders. If only the pair of pink eyes drilling a hole through the giant would shut and spare him their anguish. Roman’s little freak pointed a gloved thumb at Yang, making it clear to the man just what she was here for.

 

“Y-Y-You’ve got a visitor Blondie.” Yang raised her head from staring at her still half full glass to Junior, catching his gestures to the stool besides her. Yang finally glanced at the woman sitting next to her who may as well be a dwarf in comparison. Yang couldn’t deny she was damn good looking. Her petite frame, dual toned hair and overall dress would’ve easily charmed the pants off Yang a few months ago, just certainly not tonight.

 

“Sorry short stack, but I’m not here to clown, just drink.” Yang accentuated her point by downing the last of her liquor. Junior watched the woman’s torso move as if she were giggling while no sound escaped her throat, her pink eyes quickly flicking over to Junior in an unimpressed glare. 

 

“You may want to consider hearing her out Blondie.” Junior said unable to restrain his alarm. Yang gave him a questioning look, before refocusing on a business card being slid in front of her.

 

[The name’s Neo. Meet my out back.]

[How’s your sister?]

 

Yang glared at the tiny woman, her response a smirk and a wink from her right eye which changed to the same shade of brown as her hair before her forme shattered like glass and disappeared.

 

With a deep growl Yang marched for the door. Junior didn’t have the balls to ask for her to pay, he was just happy it wasn’t the real deal sitting two feet away from him. The mute little sociopath terrified him more than Blondie did.

* * *

 

It truly spoke to the effect mood had on perception with just how different this back alley felt. It came off as dingy and dirty, but Yang frankly didn’t care. No, all she cared for was the tri coloured woman now holding a parasol giving her the most shit eating smirk the blonde had seen in her life.

 

“I’m here, so talk.” Yang said bluntly. Yang honestly didn’t expect the woman to tilt her head then point out a thin line of scar tissue right over her voice box. She then pointed to her mouth before shaking her head. “Mute, aye? You got a scroll then?” This time she did nod, producing the device from a back pocket. “Then let’s skip the pleasantries, what do you want?”

 

Neo’s smirk grew ever so slightly but still enough for Yang to notice before her gloved fingers quickly tapped away at the screen before presenting it to Yang.

 

[ It’s my boss that’s interned in you. Though upon seeing you in person, I’d happily join the bandwagon ;) ]

 

“Save it, I’m taken. So your boss, it’s Torchwick isn’t it?” Neo gave the same silent giggle she or whatever had walked in Junior’s club did before nodding. At that moment the device began to buzz, an incoming FaceTime call from a no caller ID. To absolutely nobody’s surprise the bowler hat wearing criminal was on the other side of the answer button.

 

“Hey there yellow, long time no see.” He wasn’t talking like normal, or at least compared to the handful of times Yang had heard the man speak. No, this time was far more friendly.

 

“What is it that you want, Trochwick?”

 

“Not one 

for pedantics, understandable. Then I’ll come right out and say it: Do a simple favour for me, and I’ll supply you with a little something to help speed up little Red’s recovery.” Yang snatched the scroll out of Neo’s hand and held it closer to her face.

 

“If you can’t tell,  _ Roman _ , I’m not in the mood for being fucked with. So unless you’ve got anything real to say we’re done.” The fit of laughter that came from the scroll shortly after was an exercise of Yang’s restraint as she managed to not crush it in her hand.

 

“S-S-Sorry, that was just too precious. But no I’m serious, do something for me, and I’ll give you what I promised.”

 

“Beacon is paying for any and all of my sister’s treatments. They already gave the go ahead for the staff to do anything no matter the expense. If such a thing existed, they’d’ve already used it.”

 

“He-He, thing thing I’m offering doesn’t legally exist.” Right before Yang could say anything back she felt a tap on the shoulder, Neo drawing attention to a needle in her left hand and the translucent amber fluid inside. “What my partner has there is a failed Atlesian Military project. Originally meant to drastically boost the aura of a specialist running low, it was scrapped after it proved to be ineffective at higher doses. For your needs, it’s a perfect fit.”

 

“And what makes you think that?”

 

“It worked by multiplying the aura level the user was at when injected, with higher multiplayers at higher doses. While the highest possible dose that didn’t start losing its effectiveness didn’t prove viable for a trained Atlesian specialist with next to no aura, in a protege running on overdrive. Well, it could cut her stay in that hospital to under a month.”

 

Roman’s words echoed in Yang’s mind. Just another month. Yes the whole boosting serum sounded unbelievable, but a lot of Atlesian inventions were once considered unbelievable. If there was even the slightest chance Roman wasn't trying to doop or double cross her, then she hand to take it. For Ruby.

 

“Assuming you’re not lying or setting me up, what is it you want in return?”

 

“Glad to see you’re listening to reason. Here’s what I want: some devoted and idiotic members os the White Fang are claiming I’m a mole, and that I sold out the Mount Glenn operation. They of course don’t have any evidence, but as any gambling man will tell you: there’s some bets you just don’t take. I already went to the liberty of having them all stationed in one location, all I want you to do is stage a little “accident” at this address.” Neo being the bag of tricks she is produced another card with said address on it.

 

“You want me to straight up murder people for you?!”

 

“Nothing you haven’t done before. If it’ll help ease your conscious, they’re all authentic terrorists. And if making things personal will ease it any more,” Roman held a printed photo up to the camera, it was of a White Fang member, his uniform and appearance conforming to that of his comrades baring his size and custom full face mask. “I just so happen to know that this guy is responsible for Red being in the state you found her in.”

 

Yang stared and the photo for a minute. There was still the ever present possibility that Roman was just lying to her, conning her into doing his dirty work then probably killing her afterwards, but still… Even if he was making this up, the White Fang still crippled her sister. These weren’t people, these were monsters hiding behind a noble cause, brainwashing their good hearted and naive members like they did Blake. And now Yang had a golden opportunity to hurt them like they’d hurt countless innocents… 

 

“Ok… Hand me your failed science project and I’ll deal with your problem.”

 

“Uh-uh-uhhhh. Murder first, THEN you get the rise and shine juice.”

 

“All possible offence, I trust you as far as my comatose sister can throw you. There’s a reason people say there’s no such thing as honour amongst thieves.”

 

“True. But the simple fact is, trusting me is the only way you’re getting your hands on that aura stimulant. Take your pick: Have faith I’ll uphold my end of the bargain, or let poor little Red sit in her coma for another 5 months. What’s it gonna be?” Yang let out a deep, throaty growl. The reality that she was actually working for Roman  _ fucking  _ Torchwick was finally settling in.

 

“If you start stringing me along on this, you’ll wish you’d been arrested at Mt Glenn!” Stomping off toward Bumblebee, Yang haphazardly tossed the scroll over her shoulder, ignoring the disapproving look digging into her back. 

 

She had important shit to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck how many months has it been? 
> 
> Well I got another middle finger especially for people who were fans of my other baby: IT’S BEING PUT ON HOLD!
> 
> A big reason this chapter took so long is that on top of real life shit going on I kept flip flopping between writing this, then chapter 3, then another side project every time I felt creatively drained on whatever I was working on at the time. Basically I’m a little bitch and fuck off I can write what I want.


End file.
